Renacer de los ninjas invocadores
by Esciam
Summary: El final de la misión "rescatar a Sasuke" es el inicio de la aventura para los Doce de Konoha. Su destino enviará a Naruto, Shizune y el equipo 8 a una tierra donde no solo encontrarán su especialización como ninjas invocadores; también nuevos amigos, poderes y misiones... Lo que sea para poder salvar el mundo. ¡Los reviews y favorites serán muy agradecidos. Literalmente!
1. El clan Tajiri y un pedido de Gamamaru

**Masashi Kishimoto : Naruto :: Satoshi Tajiri : Pokemon**

 **Esciam : renacer de los ninjas invocadores.**

Que conste que soy friki, y que escribo lo que se me ocurre y me da ganas, aunque termine siendo largo y sin ir del todo al punto… En fin, ojalá les guste!

 **1\. El Clan Tajiri y un pedido de Gamamaru.**

Tsunade está sentada frente al escritorio. El que antes había sido de su maestro, su tío abuelo y mismo abuelo… Y del padre de Naruto y esposo de Kushina. Un buen muchacho, pero cuyo recuerdo no le hace sentir que no debería estar ahí, que ese escritorio y silla están hechas para alguien más… Omnipotente.

Tsunade no ha podido evitar que Sasuke deje la villa para unirse a la causa de Orochimaru. Por más que es obvio que lo único que quiere de Sasuke es su cuerpo, y que por eso Orochimaru ha tentado al muchacho con lo que él desea; no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Eso es algo muy común entre los Uchiha. Para el mal de ellos y Konoha misma.

Pero Tsunade no puede dejar de pensar que ella debió ser más proactiva. Tal vez debió hacerlo conocer a Anko, o haber hablado con él sobre lo que en verdad significa esa marca en el cuello: que él es de la propiedad de Orochimaru… ¡Hacer algo! Pero ella fue pasiva. O confió en que Hatake no lo sería, con la fama que él tiene de nunca dejar a un compañero en el campo de batalla…

Tsunade exhala un gran suspiro. Sorprendida, se da cuenta de que ha estado cerrando los puños tan fuerte que le duelen los huesos. _"Maldición, me los he agrietado de nuevo"._ Se dice de mal humor y, mientras se muerde el labio inferior, bufa otro suspiro y se rodea las manos con chakra médico para sanarse los pequeños huesos.

Se pone en pie y va hacia los asientos frente a su escritorio. Bajo una de las patas de éstos ha puesto un sello contenedor en miniatura. Ese es uno de los último suministros de sake que le quedan dentro de esa oficina. En serio que Shizune ha mejorado su juego. ¡Ha dejado de tomar más de la mitad de lo que siempre hacía por culpa de ella! Desde que la instituyó como su asistente, se ha convertido en una piedra en el zapato.

Ella bien puede hacer mucho de ese papeleo con media botella de sake dentro. De hecho, eso es lo único que lo hace soportable la mayoría del tiempo. Si no está muriendo del aburrimiento, lo está de la indignación o la furia. Es lo mejor para todos que ella atenúe varias de esas emociones con un poco de sake. Es eso o remodelar la montaña de los hokages con sus puños.

Mientras mantiene subido el sofá con una mano, acerca la palma de la otra a la pata. Hace funcionar el sello con chakra y saca rápidamente una botella de sake tomándola del cuello, el sello brilla celeste. Tsunade saca el corcho usando solo el pulgar, baja el sillón al suelo y se devuelve hacia el escritorio mientras sorbe un gran trago.

Siente radiar hacia ella la desaprobación del ANBU que la resguarda. Eso le importa muy poco. Si fuera por ella, en vez de estar juzgándola desde la sombras, el ANBU sería de más ayuda en una misión, resguardando Konoha o hasta trabajando en las reparaciones. Tsunade sabe que ella está más que segura allí. Y que si estuviera en problemas, puede salvarse sola.

No, desde hace mucho que su peor enemigo es ella misma. El chakra médico que debe usar para contrarrestar su alcoholismo y los efectos secundarios de su taijitsu solo es el principio. Su principal enemigo es la técnica sanadora que ha usado para regenerarse a ella y a otros desde las puertas de la muerte. De esa manera, ha envejecido su organismo irreparable. Acortado su vida sin pensar en el futuro. El genjitsu en su apariencia no solo encubre su verdadero aspecto, también la verdad de que ella se ha traído a sí misma la muerte… Intentando evitarla. Su cuerpo ha sido tan desgastado que es hasta mayor en comparación al Sandaime cuando murió.

" _Hablando de verdades que no me gusta afrontar"._ Pero otra de las grandes verdades que no le gusta afrontar, y es por la cual está emborrachándose, es que se siente culpable por todo tipo de cosas, aunque no podría haberla previsto. Como que Sasuke se fuera detrás de Orochimaru. Su culpa se remonta más allá de la estúpida decisión del Uchiha.

Tsunade supo rápidamente sobre los experimentos de Orochimaru. Horrores que iban contra la humanidad en general y el código de conducta de los médicos en particular. ¿Y qué hizo ella? Seguir emborranchándose, apostando y haciendo como si eso no fuera con ella. Como si el hecho de que su compañero de equipo se hubiera convertido en uno de los más pérfidos ninjas renegados, no tuviera ni el valor de un chisme de cantina.

Tal vez pudo haber evitado que Sasuke casi matara a Naruto si hubiera estado buscando a Orochimaru, como Jiraiya. O, algo que hubiera sido mucho más práctico, pudo volver a Konoha para analizar los experimentos y los sujetos de éstos que se encontraron. Ayudar con el dolor de los sobrevivientes y encontrar curas a sus deformaciones. Ella pudo haber encontrado cómo quitar el sello maldito que le lavó la mente a un genin. El sello por el cual éste terminó traspasando el pecho de su compañero de equipo con un chidori.

El mundo ninja está podrido, Konoha no está exento de ello. Y Tsunade, en vez de hacer frente a la verdad de que ella era parte de él y que tenía cierto poder para cambiar algo del mundo, solo siguió regodeándose en el dolor, tratando de dormirlo con sake y apuestas.

Sorprendida, se da cuenta de que no queda ni una gota más. Frunce el ceño y se controla de tirar la botella hacia la pared. Todavía siente esa maldita culpa, dolor, desesperación y vacío. Necesita más alcohol o… Sí, por medio del chakra controla su metabolismo y hace que el efecto de la droga sea muy rápido, fuerte y duradero.

Con una sonrisa, se recuesta en el sillón. Puede que sea un mal hábito, pero es lo que funciona contra esas malditas emociones.

Después de pasar un día en el quirófano salvando la vida de Naruto y sus amigos, se lo merece. Estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca de perderlo… Y todo por culpa de su traidor ex-compañero de equipo Orochimaru, al que ella hizo como que no existía por casi diez años…

El leve golpe de vidrio grueso contra madera la hace abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza. Ya había sentido su presencia. Había pasando por la ventana hacía un instante y solo el leve olor a sake hace que ella no lo eche de una vez. Está cansada, no tiene fuerzas ni para saludarle, menos para tratar con Jiraiya.

―Sé que te gustará, hime. ―su voz se oye conciliadora―. Es una de las mejores que tengo. Viene justo desde el castillo del Daimyo del País del Arroz.

Ella ahoga una carcajada sin humor, pero coge la botella y la descorcha.

―Querrás decir el País del Sonido.

Jiraiya se sienta en el filo del escritorio y cruza los brazos. Da un suspiro cansado.

―Muy posiblemente.

Tsunade toma de la nueva botella y Jiraiya la mira en silencio. Por más que sabe que muchas de esas miradas se centran en su amplio pecho, a Tsunade no le importa. No es como si él estuviera intentando tocarla o riendo perversamente por sus fantasías al respecto. Que se esté comportando tan bien solo puede significar que… Da un suspiro y se deja de recostar en el sillón.

―Bien, ya estoy lo suficientemente borracha ―dice ella, después de tomarse más de la mitad de la botella en dos sorbos―. Dime de una vez, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?

―No sé si es mala. Ojiji-sama ha demandado una audiencia con los Doce de Konoha.

―¿Ojiji-sama?

―¿Gamamaru-sama, Ogama-sennin? ―al darse cuenta de que ella no sabe de quién habla, da un suspiro y cambia de táctica―. El gran sapo sabio que hizo la profecía sobre mi aprendiz y…

―¡Ah, el sapo senil! ―Jiraiya tiene un tic nervioso en un ojo por la irritación, pero no dice nada―. ¿Y qué quiere él con mis más competentes genins?

Aunque el tono es ligero, en la mirada de ella se ve que lo está tomando en serio. Puede que no crea mucho en la profecía que le hiciera a Jiraiya, pero el viejo sapo ha estado vivo desde antes de los tiempos del Sabio de los seis caminos. Tsunade sabe que no han sido pocas las profecías que ha dicho y se han cumplido en su muy larga vida.

―Gama me ha contactado para decirme que, según lo que ha pasado… Ayer. ―los dos saben que habla de la traición del casi último Uchiha por reunirse al bando el maldito de Orochimaru. No es necesario decirlo con palabras―. Una de las profecías de Ojiji-sama se han cumplido. Algo de dos muchachos con ojos rojos peleando a muerte, pero los dos sobreviven, por más que uno de ellos termina con un hueco en el pecho. Dice Gama que Ojiji-sama la dictó hace unos ocho años, y que pidió que cuando se cumpliera, vayan a verlo " _el que sobrevive a una muerte segura, y los diez renacuajos que él siente como sus camaradas. A ellos les dictaré el camino que deben seguir para llegar a la grandeza y, con ella, a la esperanza de paz para todo el planeta_ ". ―eso último lo leyó de un pequeño pergamino.

Tsunade, que había estado acercando la botella de nuevo a su boca, la baja al escritorio. Prácticamente siente como el ANBU a su derecha y en las sombras se pone firme, muy interesado en esas palabras.

La hokage intenta parecer no tan sorprendida y preocupada.

―Así que la paz del mundo recae en once genins… ―trata de burlarse ella, pero no lo logra.

―Me sienta mejor que de solo un aprendiz mío. ―se encoge de hombros Jiraiya.

Tsunade se recuesta en el respaldar de su sillón nuevamente. Se mantiene pensativa por un momento, antes de terminarse rápidamente el sake.

―Tendrá que esperar unas semanas para verlo a todos. Varios de ellos casi mueren ayer. No les daré el alta por más que tu viejo sapo sennin haya pedido cita con ellos hace ocho años.

Jiraiya se yergue. Su expresión mucho más relajada. Deja de cruzar sus brazos.

―Claro, claro… Kami, bastardos afortunados. Todas las veces que me has dejado en el hospital, y son ellos los que terminan siendo tratados por tus hermosas manos, hime… ¡Oh, eso me hace pensar una gran idea sobre…!

Estaba tan concentrado en reírse perversamente mientras busca su libretita que, tonto de él, no ve venir el puñetazo que su iracunda princesa hace impactar contra su mejilla.

Fue a dar a la pared contraria de la oficina. Tsunade mira hacia allí y sube las cejas de la sorpresa.

―Vaya, solo tiene una grieta. En verdad que los sellos protectores en esas paredes son fuertes. Normalmente, uno de mis puñetazos lo hace derribar la pared y salir volando por lo menos cien metros en el aire. ―se encoge de hombros y se pone en pie.

El ANBU cree que se levanta para ir a revisar a Jiraiya, que se mantenía en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor penosamente. Pero lo que Tsunade hace fue ir a una puerta lateral sin más. Ahí está el fuertemente sellado servicio sanitario.

Tanto sake tiene que terminar en algún lado.

Al verla irse, Jiraiya deja de gemir, se pone en pie y se acaricia la mejilla inflamada. Escupe sangre. Una lástima que ya muy pocas veces Tsunade revisa si se sobrepasó en golpearlo o no… En serio que verla agacharse y acercar su rostro, y sobre todo, esos pechos hacia él, han sido de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Mientras el ANBU no cree del todo lo que acaba de ver por parte de los dos sannin que _aún_ son respetados en Konoha, Jiraiya sale por la ventana. Tiene un hospital que visitar.

 **-o-**

Shizune entra a la habitación de la hokage seguida por Tonton. La cerdita está en el suelo porque tiene a su espalda, anudado por unos mecates, todo un archivador. Shizune también lleva uno de lado en su hombro como si de nada se tratara. Lo único que les fue difícil a las dos fue la movilidad. No es fácil caminar por pasillos, llenos de ninjas burócratas, con esos muebles a la altura de golpear cabezas y espinillas.

―Buenas tardes, Tajiri-san. ―sale a su encuentro el ANBU.

Shizune se impresiona de oír el sonido de su apellido. Desde que viaja con Tsunade nadie la recuerda por su nombre completo. El dolor y melancolía que siente al oírlo la toma por sorpresa.

―Por favor, llámeme Shizune-san, Chacal-san ―pide ella, mientras mira alrededor de la oficina―. ¿Y Tsunade-sama?

―Fue por algo de comer. ―ante una mirada suspicaz de Shizune, él pronto comenta―: Lobo está con ella, y él es uno de nuestros mejores rastreadores, Taji… Shizune-san. Hokage-sama no nos va a dar esquinazo esta vez.

Shizune solo suspira, como diciendo " _eso espero, pero no estoy tan segura_ ". Ella sabe que Tsunade algunas veces se autoinflinge un estado de profunda somnolencia después de una borrachera. Casi siempre lo hace en los días de aniversarios de sus seres amados y perdidos, o cuando acaba de vivir algo que la desbalancea.

La traición de Sasuke Uchiha, la casi muerte de varios genin, entre ellos Naruto Uzumaki, y la noticia que tuvo hace pocas horas de que un sabio tiene que decirle algo a unos genin para que salven el mundo… Sí, es posible que Tsunade-sama esté durmiendo en una esquina, presa de un sueño prácticamente catatónico. En total paz, su conciencia totalmente apafada.

―… No debe sentir pena o vergüenza.

―¿Eh? ―Shizune se sonroja. Había estado tan ensimismada en su preocupación por su shishou, que no se había dado cuenta de que el ANBU le seguía hablando―. Disculpe usted, Chacal-san, ¿me puede repetir lo que acaba de decir?

Ella baja el archivador de su hombro para ponerlo a un lado del sillón. Luego usa la técnica del escalpelo para cortar los mecates que mantenían el archivador sobre la espalda de Tonton. Al estar tan ocupada, no puede ver como el ANBU hace el ademán de rascarse la mejilla, por más que la máscara se lo impide. Tampoco ve, mientras acomoda ese mueble, que el ANBU se mueve de una manera que dice a las claras que se siente incómodo y nervioso.

―Eh, solo le decía, Shizune-san, que no tiene porqué sentirse apenada. Su Clan puede estar extinto, pero su fuerza e importancia se mantiene hasta hoy. ―Shizune abre más sus ojos, mientras Tonton le "dice" algo amenamente a su amiga, como para confortarla. El ANBU sigue hablando, cada vez más emocionado―. El Clan Tajiri fue uno de los más grandes de las Naciones Elementales, en la historia es nombrado como uno de los clanes básicos. ―Shizune, que ha estado sacando papeles de los archivadores, se sonríe un poco―. No solo fueron los percusores de los Clanes que emparejan animales y humanos, como los Aburame y los Inuzuka, si no que también fueron los primeros en conseguir los contratos de invocación. Realmente, me impresiona que se haya extinguido aún antes de que se hicieran las villas ocultas. En verdad que debieron tener muy mala suerte, ¿eh? ―Shizune se gira para mirarle seriamente, y él hace el movimiento de "firmes"― ¡Disculpe la impertinencia de mis últimas palabras, Tajiri-sama!

Shizune abraza los papeles a su pecho, pensativa. Le parece algo extraño ese marcado y súbito interés del ANBU en la historia de su Clan, un clan virtualmente extinto desde hace más de cien años. Sin embargo, Chacal había sido uno de sus compañeros en la Academia y, aunque no fueron amigos porque ambos son de esas personas dadas a la timidez, siempre se llevaron bien. Los dos eran de los pocos que en verdad les interesaba las materias más intelectuales de la vida shinobi.

―No se preocupe, Chacal-san ―dice ella mientras va a dejar los papeles al escritorio. Subrepticiamente, escanea con sus mediocres habilidades sensoriales si hay algo mal con el chakra del ANBU. Un ninja paranoico es un ninja vivo―. Es verdad que los Tajiri tuvimos mala suerte en los tiempos de las guerras feudales.

―Muchos la tuvieron. Grandes clanes ahora mismo solo tienen pocos ninjas enlistados, como los Yuhi o los Hatake. Pero lo peor de todo, han perdido gran parte de su cultura y conocimiento, lo cual es lo que verdaderamente hace grande a sus habilidades.

Tonton, dándose cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba Shizune, también se ha acercado al ANBU para olerle sigilosamente. Y lo que huele le hace sonreír en su porcina manera. En seguida se lo hace saber a su amiga con sus relinchos. Al oír lo que la cerdita le dice, Shizune baja la mirada para que su cabello cubriera su enorme sonrojo. " _¡Le gustas y mucho!"_ le acaba de decir Tonton.

Shizune respira lentamente, nerviosa. No ha pensado en Chacal de esa manera, pero tampoco lo ha desdeñado. Además, no es como si tuviera una fila de pretendientes de dónde escoger. " _Vamos Shizune, coquetea… Tsunade-sama te dio aquella lección para hacerlo"._ Shizune, mueve algunos papeles, mira hacia abajo y suspira hacia los pechos que ella no tiene y que son el centro de las estrategias de seducción que le había enseñado su shishou. " _Será hacerlo a la manera Shizune"._ O sea, ser ella misma pero sonreír más. Simple, poco efectivo según su experiencia, pero simple.

―En nuestro caso, no es solo eso, Chacal-san ―le dice ella, esperando que no estuviera tan sonrojada como se siente. Sonriendo, se acerca de nuevo a él―. ¿Sabía que los Tajiri también fuimos la inspiración de los marionetistas de Suna? Nuestra fuerza venía de nuestros compañeros, y ellos eran tan fuertes que nosotros nos refugiamos detrás de sus escudos. ―Se acerca a él y, con un movimiento de cabeza, le pide que le siga hasta el sillón―. Los Tajiri solo entrenábamos en velocidad y comunicación, pues éramos criados para no estar en medio de la batalla y dar las órdenes. Esa especialización fue nuestro final.

―Entiendo, ―sigue él, sentándose lo más cerca que se deja de ella. Sus rodillas casi se tocan―, así como se le gana a las marionetas de Suna, se ganaba a un Tajiri matando a los ninjas detrás de las órdenes o a la forma en que ellos se comunicaban con sus animales.

―Compañeros, así les decíamos. ―Mira hacia Tonton con una sonrisa. La cerdita le hace un ademán hacia Chacal y le sonríe antes de gruñirle unas "palabras" alentadoras―. No eran animales, es verdad que casi ninguno podía hablar pero… Eran tan o más inteligentes que los humanos y su corazón, amistad y lealtad iban más allá.

Chacal se mueve medio centímetro más cerca. Sus rodillas apenas se tocan y la sonrisa y sonrojo de Shizune se intensifican un poco más. Si Chacal no tuviera la máscara de ANBU puesta, ella vería que él está igual de sonriente, sonrojado y hasta más nervioso. La verdad es que a Chacal le había gustado Shizune desde antes que se fuera y, cuando la vio volver, ese interés que se había convertido en un tierno recuerdo, había resurgido con una gran intensidad en él.

―Habla como si las invocaciones ya no existieran, Shizune-san.

―Es que ya no están. ―ante la mirada baja y melancólica de ella, Chacal hace un movimiento con su mano, como si quisiera tomar la de Shizune―. Los ninken de los Hatake o los Inuzuka, los halcones y cuervos, o las invocaciones de los sannin… Ellos no son nuestros compañeros. ―Mira de nuevo hacia Tonton, que le sonríe de vuelta, cariñosamente―. La única y última que queda es Tonton.

―¿Eh? ―fue la inteligente respuesta de Chacal. Shizune ríe un poco detrás de su mano.

―No sé cómo explicarlo, porque nuestros compañeros, los nin-animales y las invocaciones son eso: animales que pueden usar chakra. Sin embargo, hay algo en nuestros compañeros que simplemente eran más. ―Chacal afirma con la cabeza y se acerca medio centímetro más a ella―. No sé como explicarlo. La mayor diferencia es que todos nacían de huevos, y la gran mayoría, en vez de crecer, cambiaban.

―¿Cómo, cambiaban?

―Cambiaban. Su cuerpo se desarrollaba al instante en una nueva forma de la especie.

Chacal y Shizune se miran a los ojos. O lo harían si no hubiera una máscara entre ellos. El interés entre los dos mezclado con el interés por el tema. Sin darse cuenta, Shizune estaba acercando la mano a la de él, cuando el súbito comentario del ANBU evitó que lo hiciera.

―Pero, ¿por qué ya no están? ―dice Chacal―. Como se habrá dado cuenta, uno de mis grandes aficiones es la historia, y no creo haber leído o sabido de que hubieran matado a los compañeros de los Tajiri.

―No lo fueron, Chacal-san. Solo fue la vida. Murieron por la vejez.

―Pero, ¿cómo es…?

―Eran pocos y la mayoría de diferentes especies. Aunque intentamos hacer todo lo posible para que producir nuevos huevos, en un momento simplemente fue imposible.

―Pero entonces ―Chacal aún no lo entiende―. ¿Por qué no renegociaron los contratos con las invocaciones de dónde provenían, o buscaron más especies como hacen los Aburames?

―Ellos no eran invocaciones, ni especies que se encuentren en este Continente.

―¿Pero qué? Pero si en este mundo solo está este Continente, las Islas de las Invocaciones al oeste y, más allá del País del Agua, está la barrera de las corrientes rápidas.

Shizune le palmea la mano e, igual de improviso como fue esa acción, fue la de él cuando giró la suya para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Shizune está tan emocionada de encontrar a alguien tan interesado en historia, que simplemente sigue hablando más enérgica y alegre.

―¡Por eso mismo, Chacal-san! En Konoha se dice que se trata de solo un mito, como el del Sabio de los Seis Caminos; pero yo, en lo personal, creo en la historia de mi Clan. Los Tajiri no somos de este Continente, ni tampoco de las Islas de Invocaciones. Se supone que llegamos al Continente Elemental por una tormenta que hizo a nuestro barco deambular hasta llegar a las grandes corrientes. Milagrosamente, nuestro barco aguantó lo suficiente como para llegar al sur del País del Agua. Pocas personas de nuestra familia sobrevivieron, pero todos sus compañeros lo hicieron gracias a… Una técnica de sellado que perdimos hace mucho tiempo. Las historias sobre la tierra de dónde vinimos, donde se habla muy parecido a las Naciones Elementales pero se escribe diferente, han llenado la imaginación de nuestros niños por generaciones. Y creo que aún se siguen contando, por más que ya muy pocos quedamos con el apellido Tajiri, y solo yo he llegado a ser más que chunnin por décadas en una familia que ya es como cualquier otro familia civil en Konoha.

―¿Como qué historias? ―pregunta Chacal, apretando emocionado la mano de ella en la suya. Shizune se sonroja un poco más, pero sonríe alegre y iba a iniciar con sus historias…

―¡Oh, amor de sabelotodo! ―una voz divertida los hace recordar en dónde están. Los dos sueltan sus manos, se levantan y se ponen posición de firmes ante la hokage. Tsunade solo mira a uno y a otro. Una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro―. No muy refrescante, pero sí entretenido. Ya veo que es lo que pasa en esta habitación cuando yo no estoy.

―¡Hokage-sama!

―¡Tsunade-sama! ―exclaman ellos, muy avergonzados.

Su jefa solo les hace un ademán con la mano. La Senju camina hacia su escritorio, extendiendo su sonrisa.

―Pues apruebo el amor, ¿cómo vamos a tener nuevos ninjas en años futuros si no estoy de acuerdo con él? Es más ―Tsunade los mira perversamente divertida― creo que debería mandarles una misión. ¿Por qué no pedirles que restituyan el Clan Tajiri a su anterior poderío…?

Chacal parece roto de lo shockeado que está. Shizune está tan roja que casi que toda su sangre está en su rostro, y tiene un tic nervioso en su ojo. Tsunade se ríe mientras se sienta.

―Es broma, es broma. Chacal, llame a Lobo. Lo perdí hace unos diez minutos y debe estar desesperado buscándome.

Guardaespaldas y asistente volvieron a su trabajo, aparentando lo mejor posible que nada había pasado. Pero cierto nerviosismo y sonrojo en ellos alrededor del otro hace evidente que no es así. Tonton y Tsunade tienen episodios de risa y burlas en todo ese día. La hokage lo agradece, solo con eso su humor mejoró en mucho.

Ninguno de ellos tendría idea de que, solo unos pocos días después, Tsunade sí les estaría encomendando esa misión de restituir el poderío del Clan Tajiri a ellos dos, liderando un grupo de cuatro genin.

 **-o-**

―Vamos de una vez. Mientras más rápido vayamos a ver a ese Sapo-jiji, más rápido seré más fuerte y más rápido podré ir detrás de Sasuke-teme y traerlo a Konoha a punta de patadas en su trasero. ―es la respuesta que le da Naruto Uzumaki.

Han pasado cuatro días desde la ida del Uchiha, y Naruto sigue estando en cama. Puede que tenga la ayuda del kyuubi y el tratamiento de la mejor ninja-médico del mundo, pero la verdad es que Naruto fue empalado por una mano y cientos de minirayos que, no por pequeños, eran menos potentes. Se ha despertado apenas hace tres horas, gimiendo de dolor y pidiendo ramen.

Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo último que recordaba no era una pesadilla, hizo como que volvía a dormir bajo la cobija para que nadie viera sus lágrimas de dolor y culpa.

Jiraiya le ha ido a visitar y se ha sentado en silencio a los pies de su cama. Solo cuando el cabello rubio de Naruto, seguido de su rostro, volvieron a emerger de debajo de las cobijas; fue que le contó las noticias que tenían sobre Orochimaru: que el sannin serpiente se había hecho de un cuerpo hace poco, por lo que tendrían tres años de tiempo antes de que poseyera el de Sasuke. Eso hizo que la mirada de Naruto se iluminara por un momento, seguido de una determinación que, de alguna manera, le ensombreció. Naruto no parecía muy interesado en todo lo que le dijera después, Jiraiya odia lo tan apagados que estaban sus ojos. Todo él parecía herido, casi inerte, hasta lo más profundo de su espíritu. Jiraiya pensó por un momento en que debiera hablar con él de cómo afrontó la traición de Orochimaru. Pero, como en verdad no lo ha superado, le pareció que serían palabras vacías.

Por lo que Jiraiya intentó hablar con él sobre Sasuke, y que Naruto no tenía culpa ni responsabilidad en lo que el Uchiha decidiera o no hacer. Pero el joven Uzumaki se mantuvo tercamente en que él le había dado su palabra a Sakura. Viendo que no lograba avanzar mucho con el tema, Jiraiya decidió cambiarlo nuevamente. Fue cuando le contó sobre Gamamaru-sama, su profecía sobre su sobrevivencia y el pedido de que él y los demás genin que él sintiera como camaradas fueran a verlo. Jiraiya se siente alegre y aliviado al ver que Naruto por fin se interesa cuando oye la parte del " _camino para conseguir grandeza"._ Tanto que por fin habla con su acostumbrado timbre animado, aunque fuera para pedirle irse de una vez mientras intenta salir de la cama al instante.

Pero Naruto pronto entiende que, por el momento, eso no es muy posible. Tiene varias pistas para dar con esa idea. Entre que Jiraiya le hace recostarse, el dolor que siente en el pecho, la dificultad para respirar y los mandatos de la robusta enfermera que entró en seguida a ayudarle; es difícil no darse cuenta de que no puede salir del hospital todavía.

Naruto nunca se ha sentido tan mal por tanto tiempo. ¿Así es como se sienten las personas que duran taaaaaanto en sanar? Pobre gente, hasta agradece tener al kyubi dentro de él porque le ha evitado esa prolongada sensación hasta ese día.

En verdad que Sasuke debió hacer un número de él si ni siquiera el biju lo había podido sanar del todo en cuatro días… Pero Naruto no quiere pensar en eso.

―Bueno, pensándolo bien ―dice el Uzumaki mientras la enfermera mantiene una mano rodeada de chakra médico sobre su pecho y otra muy fuertemente sobre su frente, como recordatorio que debe quedarse muy quieto―. Creo que es mejor que esperemos a que Choji y los demás puedan salir del hospital para ir a ver al Sapo-jiji todos juntos.

―¡Excelente decisión! ―responde Jiraiya.

―Muy acertada, Uzumaki-san ―dice la enfermera, mientras deja de usar chakra médico y se acerca a la puerta―. Pronto vienen con la comida, espero que no vuelva a hacer nada que ponga en riesgo la sanación de sus heridas hasta ese momento. Si es así, se quedará sin postre.

Naruto no dice nada. Ya ha probado la comida de ese lugar, y ninguna de ella es redimible, ni siquiera el postre.

La enfermera se queda un momento frente a la puerta y luego se gira hacia ellos. Algo en su expresión se ha suavizado.

―Todavía no es hora de la visita, pero ya que hemos hecho una concesión, ―mira hacia Jiraiya―, creo que haré otra. Su amiga, la de las flores, ha estado todo el tiempo esperando por verle. ―sonríe un poco más―. Voy a ir de una vez a por ella.

Mientras ella sale de la pequeña habitación con ramos de flores coloridas en varios lugares, Jiraiya y Naruto se miran. El muchacho con una gran sonrisa que le hace hasta brillar los ojos, el hombre con una mirada perversa y una ceja levantada, entre juguetón y orgulloso.

―Así que una amiguita ―sube y baja las cejas dos veces, su sonrisa ensanchándose―. Tan joven y ya rompiendo corazones. Tengo que conocerla, confieso que me da curiosidad saber tus gustos, ¿o esa amiga es aquella pelirrosa con un temperamento salvaje de la que tanto hablas? Tal vez hasta me dé algo de inspiración para mi siguiente libro… Una escena de un buen sado… ―se ríe un poco, con esa risilla con la que se puede reconocer a un pervertido fácilmente.

―¡Oi, ero-sennin, si solo escribe una palabra en ese libreta sobre Sakura-chan, juro por kami que…!

Pero Naruto no puede terminar de amenazar debidamente a su sensei porque la puerta se abre nuevamente y con un "… _claro que le encantará verla"_ de la enfermera, una muchacha entra prácticamente trastabillando al cuarto.

Naruto no puede evitar perder un poco la sonrisa. Aunque solo puede ver el cabello de la chica, pues ella mantiene el rostro totalmente bajo, solo con eso sabe que no es Sakura-chan. El silencio es tan incómodo que la enfermera tiene que romperlo. Le pone una mano en la espalda a la chica para que dé un par de pasos, mientras le dice:

―Vamos, Hyuga-dono. ¿No ve qué lindas flores le trae su amiga, Uzumaki-san?

Naruto sonríe muy grande en seguida, y mueve una mano para rascarse en la nuca.

―Sí, Hinata-chan. Muchas gracias por las flores que me has regalado y por venir a visitarme mientras dormía… ―Hinata dice algo que no se oye, hace un asentimiento de cabeza y mueve de detrás de su espalda sus manos para presentar el ramillete de ese día. Naruto sonríe aún más―. ¡Son naranjas! ¡Son las flores perfectas para alegrar un poco más este sitio!

Naruto sabe que Hinata ha dicho algo más porque oye el rumor dulce de su voz, pero no logra dar con el significado de sus palabras.

―¿Eeeeh? ¿Qué dijiste, no te oí?

Mucho más lento de lo que es común para un ninja o hasta un civil, Hinata da dos pasos más cerca de la cama de Naruto, levanta sus manos con el ramo de flores, y los extiende para presentárselo.

―Son tulipanes ―puede oír la pequeña voz de ella esta vez―. Sabía que le gustarían mucho, Naruto-kun.

―¡Estuviste en lo cierto, Hinata-chan! Tulipanes, ¿eh? Nunca los he visto por aquí, pero no es como ande viendo mucho las flores y eso… ―Naruto toma el ramo y Hinata aleja sus manos rápidamente para tomárselas entre sí, cerca de su rostro. Parece que intenta empequeñecerse alrededor de esas manos. Naruto ya sabe que la chica es rara, pero buena persona, así que hace como que nada pasa― Lo cual es raro, porque cuido plantas desde pequeño y la gente diría que porque me gustan las plantas, me deben gustar las flores, pero bueno, me gustan pero no las observo y eso… ―se rasca de nuevo la nuca.

Jiraiya ve de un joven a otro. La chica tan tímida que parece apenas soportar la presencia de Naruto, y Naruto tan… Naruto, que no sabe cómo hacerla sentir cómoda. Se da una palmada en el rostro.

Tal vez si la distrae un poco del joven del que, es evidente, está enamorada; a esa tal Hinata le iría mejor. Ahora que lo piensa, ¿esa no era la chica que Naruto quería vengar al patear el trasero de aquel tal Neji…? Jiraiya sonríe. En verdad que esos dos y su historia tienen mucho potencial. Y si él puede ayudar en ella…

―¡Pero qué descortés de mí! ―lo dice con tanta fuerza que la chica da un respingo junto a un tímido y tierno _"eeep"_ ―. No me he presentado… ¡Yo soy el Sabio ermitaño que viene desde el monte Myoboku! ―dice entre grito y canto, haciendo un paso de baile en el mismo sitio y de medio lado a Hinata. Ella levanta la mirada en shock ante ese bizarro despliegue de… ¿coreografía? Naruto solo esconde el rostro detrás de los tulipanes― ¡Soy la locura de todas las chicas! ¡Soy el mejor ninja que jamás ha vivido, el grande, incomparable y galante Jiraiya el Sannin!

Da un brinco y toca el suelo con la mano. El aire se llena de humo que huele como a… ¿Pantano tal vez? Y aparece un gran sapo rojo y con manchas azules, dentro de la pequeña habitación. El pobre está acorralado entre la pared y la cama de Naruto, pero a Jiraiya no le importa, pues está muy concentrado en acuclillarse a su espalda para hacer una pose final a su no-tan-improvisada presentación. La cual termina cuando una muy enojada y corpulenta enfermera brinca para darle una muy fuerte palmada en la cabeza. Tan fuerte que lo tira al piso, donde le cae un mueble con varias gavetas justo en su entrepierna.

―¡Shhh, estamos en un hospital…! ―mira hacia el sapo, Gama, que al intentar acomodarse mueve la cama de Naruto y añade respetuosamente― de seres humanos. Aquí necesitamos silencio y tranquilidad.

Jiraiya se pone en pie, musitando algo sobre falta de respeto hacia su persona.

―Es un honor conocerlos, Jiraiya-sama, invocación-sama ―tanto Naruto, como Gama, la enfermera y finalmente Jiraiya miran en total shock hacia Hinata―. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga.

La chica había hablado en un tono de voz audible, aunque siempre dulce, y había hecho unas muy respetuosas inclinaciones a los dos. Hasta sube su rostro al presentarse, aunque su mirada sigue baja.

―Gama, escriba protector del monte Myoboku. ―él le hace una inclinación que casi hace caer de lado la cama de Naruto (" _¡Ey, cuidado Gama!_ " grita el rubio, pero el mueble vuelve a su lugar, las patas bien pegadas al suelo)―. ¿Ey, Jiraiya? Me cae bien la renacuaja humana, si quieres que firme el contrato, abogaré por ella. Se ve que sería de esas personas que saben en dónde invocar cómodamente a sus familiares ―Jiraiya está muy concentrado en recoger el mueble que había caído sobre él, como para poner atención a insinuaciones de su invocación―. Un gusto conocerla, Hinata Hyuga. Espero verla pronto.

Y, sin más, desaparece… Justo cuando el olor a pantano se había disipado de la habitación, la gran nube blanca vuelve a avivar el olor.

La enfermera se despide después de ver que Jiraiya recoge el mueble y el silencio vuelve al sitio mientras la nube se disipa.

―Es bueno ver que todavía existen personas respetuosas en este mundo ―dice Jiraiya de repente, como tan de repente aparece de cuclillas a la par de Hinata, para tomarle una de sus manos entre las dos suyas―. Es usted una joven hermosa, dulce y respetuosa Hinata Hyuga… ―mira hacia Naruto y le sonríe y guiña perversamente― Entiendo por qué la has escogido. Además, debo decir que te has buscado la mujer justa que pondrá en cintura tu irrespetuoso trasero.

Naruto enrojece tanto y se siente tan fuera de lugar que ni siquiera puede gritarle a Jiraiya como quiere. No al menos hasta cuando oye un golpe seco y se mueve para ver que Hinata ha caído desmallada al suelo, de nuevo.

―¿Ves lo que hiciste ero-sennin? Con todos tus gritos y coreografías y sapos la, la… La hiciste desmallarse. ¡Enfermera, enfermera…! Si algo le pasa le voy a decirle a Baa-chan que fue tu culpa. Ya antes se ponía roja y se desmallaba de la nada, después de que Neji le golpeara el corazón quién sabe cómo está de salud… ¡Enfermera!

Jiraiya ve, muy entretenido, como Naruto se baja como puede de la cama, deja las flores a un lado y trata de despertar a Hinata palmeándole las mejillas.

―¡Oi, mocoso! ¡Que solo se desmayó cuando hablé de lo buena pareja que hacen!

Pero Naruto estaba muy ocupado gritando por ayuda y tratando de despertar a Hinata, que no oye ni una palabra de lo que el sannin le dice. En un momento, la chica empieza a despertar pero, cuando ve quién tiene medio abrazada su cabeza y la mira a pocos centímetros de ella, vuelve pronto a la inconsciencia.

Naruto vuelve a llamar por la enfermera, mientras Jiraiya ríe perversamente y empieza a escribir en su libretita las nuevas ideas que toda esa situación le han inspirado. ¡Su siguiente libro va a ser de los mejores que ha escrito!

 **-o-**

Shino Aburame está sentado en la azotea del hospital, como lo ha estado desde la mañana. Uno de los ANBU que cuidan el lugar no le ha quitado la mirada de encima, pero al Aburame no le intimida. Sabe que su conducta es irregular y que debe ser monitoriado. Es lo lógico, pues no muchos ninjas salen de su casa, brincan por los techos hasta llegar y sentarse en la azotea del hospital sin más.

Shino también sabe que su decisión no es la más lógica, pero no puede dar con otra. Desde que supo lo que había pasado a sus camaradas y sus compañeros de equipo, siente un… Incremento de los neurotransmisores en los centros emocionales de su cerebro. Es decir, está hecho un desastre, y ni siquiera sabe cómo llamar a lo que siente. Solo siente un mejoramiento en su estado anímico estando cerca de sus camaradas, y espiando su recuperación con sus kikaichu. Así que, después de preguntar a sus padres qué les parecía su idea, y que ellos le contestaron que lo ven más lógico que no hacer nada o hacer otras cosas sin convicción; Shino salió de su casa, varios bentos en sus manos, y se acomodó en la azotea del hospital. Tan silencioso e inamovible como el ANBU a unos metros de él.

Había llegado el día anterior de un viaje de investigación sobre algunas especies de hormigas en el País de los Ríos. La primera noticia que le dijeron, cuando fue con su padre al escritorio de asignación de misiones para hacerles saber que volvían a estar en Konoha; fue que varios de sus camaradas estaban mal heridos en el hospital y la clínica veterinaria.

Antes siquiera de decirle a su padre que la mejor decisión era ir al hospital para obtener una más completa información de los sucedido, Shino ya había enviado varios de sus pequeños compañeros a buscar a sus camaradas. Los kikaichu no tienen habilidades analizadoras, pero él puede sentir por medio de ellos la fuerza del chakra de las personas que les mandó a buscar.

Mientras iba brincando y corriendo por los techos de Konoha junto a su padre, Shino recibió la información que quería. Choji y Neji eran los que tenían el sistema circulatorio del chakra con más estrés, seguidos de Naruto y terminando por Kiba, Akamaru, Lee y Shikamaru. Ninguno de sus chakras estaba lo suficientemente fuertes como para pensar que ya estaban totalmente fuera de peligro.

Nadie pudo haber visto lo tensa que estaba su quijada por detrás de su cuello alto. Tampoco la preocupación en su mirada. Y la culpa. Los y las enfermeras y las ninjas médicos solo vieron a un estoico Aburame que preguntó e insistió, en su neutral tono, en que le dieran información sobre varios pacientes.

Como compañero en el equipo de Kiba y Akamaru, él tenía derechos de saber la información sobre ellos, pero no de todos los demás. Si no hubiera sido porque su padre usó la carta de cabeza de clan y parte del Consejo ninja, Shino habría tenido que dar con un plan para infiltrarse en el hospital con el fin de leer los historiales de sus camaradas.

En medio de que la dieran la información, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo afectado que se sintió. Sasuke era el culpable de… Sus camaradas fueron a salvarle, y el Uchiha… Es que Shino ni siquiera puede procesar la información.

Es poco sabido, como todo lo que tiene que ver con los Aburames, que este Clan ostenta el récord de ser el más fiel en la historia de todas las villas ocultas. Aún más que los Inuzuka, o hasta los Senju en la misma Konoha. Ningún ninja renegado ha salido del Clan Aburame, y por el honor de ellos, eso nunca pasará. Simplemente, la traición no está en su naturaleza. Siempre y cuando sean justamente tratados por el Hokage, el Clan Aburame se mantendrá fiel a Konoha. Es más, los ANBU han tenido y tienen más ninjas Aburames que de los otros Clanes, teniendo en cuenta sus diferencias en tamaño, claro.

Porque otra de las constantes del Clan es que es muy pequeño en comparación con los otros grandes clanes de Konoha, y hasta algunos de los medianos. Dada su técnica ninja, a los Aburames les es difícil encontrar pareja fuera del clan por ser " _escalofriantes y asquerosos_ ". Además, como saben que la endogamia a la larga trae problemas a la genética de las personas en la familia, han preferido la calidad versus la cantidad en su población. Por eso la soltería es común entre ellos, al igual que la abundante progenie en las pocas parejas mixtas entre alguien del clan y alguien de fuera. A esas familias se le llaman " _reinas_ ", y suelen tener casi tanto prestigio como la familia del Cabeza de Clan. Mucho de la logística del día a día es regido por esas parejas, mientras que las familia del Cabeza de Clan suele ocuparse de las leyes internas, la representación en los asuntos ninjas y la investigación entomológica.

Tan dados al análisis como son, los Aburames, y Shino en particular, no han temido analizar el fenómeno de su incomparable lealtad y tanta veneración por las personas que procrean varios niños sanos. Fácilmente se aprecia que los Aburame han desarrollado su cultura de Clan alrededor del actuar de bichos gregarios como las abejas. Para los ninjas del Clan, Konoha es la colmena y el hokage es la reina, por lo que ellos harán lo posible para defender a los dos, siempre en conjunto con las demás personas del Clan y los ninjas de la vila.

Por eso, porque es tan parte de él y de su Clan que su lealtad es hasta es instintiva, es que Shino simplemente no puede comprender o encarar que alguien como Sasuke, al que solo le quedaba Konoha como parte de su familia, decidiera traicionar a ella y a amigos como Naruto Uzumaki.

En su caso, Shino sabe la importancia de ser parte de un todo, de su Clan, del grupo de sus camaradas, de los ninjas, de Konoha… Y por eso es que, como no pudo ser parte de la misión que tiene a varios de sus camaradas en el hospital, es que siente que lo menos que puede hacer en estar con ellos en esas instancias.

Shino mira hacia el cielo azul con apenas rastros de nubosidad. El viento mueve su cabello fuertemente, pero no hace frío. Los kikaichu comen del bento que les trajo, mientras él ríe silenciosamente por detrás de su cuello de tortuga. Los kikaichu de Naruto y Hinata pueden no tener muchas habilidades, pero solo con que estuvieran juntos y sentir los cambios en sus chakras, Shino siente que bien pudo ver como Hinata se desmaya y Naruto no sabe por qué.

Luego pensará en lo que puede significar las preocupantes fluctuaciones que el chakra de Naruto tuvo cuando ese hombre con tanto chakra habló con él. Por ahora, solo quiere disfrutar de la tranquilidad de saber que Naruto ya despertó y se está recuperando tan rápidamente como siempre, mientras Hinata ha tenido la valentía de estar en su presencia por un buen tiempo. Todos los Aburames saben que las pequeñas cosas de la vida a veces son las que más se disfrutan. Saber que estaban bien las dos personas de su clase que nunca lo miraron con verdadero asco, hace que su tumulto emocional se alivie un poco más.

 **OoOoO**

Los gritos de alarma se esparcieron rápidamente por el campo. Por más que era un día claro, con cielo despejado y una brisa reconfortante; el terror fue oscureciendo los corazones de todos ellos.

―¡Ya viene! ―grita alguien, el que está más al frente. Y corre hacia los demás.

Son más o menos una veintena de personas. Todas de diferentes complexiones y edades pero con algo en común: su uniforme de colores oscuros y sus expresiones de pánico.

―¿Es él? ¿En serio es él? ―preguntaba una.

―No, no puede… ―una voz quebrada quiere negar.

―Sí, es él. El que los atrapó a todos.

Muchos volvieron a susurrar esas palabras " _el que los atrapó a todos"._ Las exclamaciones, preguntas y negaciones se suceden en la pradera en que están. Cuando supieron que personeros de la Liga se estaban acercando para investigar en ese sitio, habían creído que era un equipo común y corriente. Por eso, habían decidido salir todos, ganarles simplemente con superioridad numérica, matarlos y robarles sus bestias.

Jamás habían creído que sería… _Él._ El entrenador más poderoso que ha habido nunca, el que puede comandar docenas de bestias a la vez. El que también es conocido como " _el amigo de los legendarios"._ Saben que no podrán contra él y su poderoso ejército. Y, aunque entre ellos tienen más de cien para luchar, saben que su única opción es huir.

Los clamores se suceden. La gran mayoría de ellos corren hacia el lado contrario de donde había venido el mensajero, hacia la trampilla en el suelo en donde podían bajar hacia su laboratorio interno.

―¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

―¡Corran…!

―¿¡Qué pasa, abre de un vez!?

―No puedo ―apenas puede susurrar alguien, su voz quebradísima del temor.

Es verdad, por más que tres o cuatro personas intentan coger la argolla, no pueden. Una barrera que asemeja a un muy grueso vidrio se los impide.

Eso solo puede significar algo: _Él_ ya está aquí. Nadie puede hablar. Los más valientes, o los que están más en negación, se levantan y miran alrededor.

A la luz del día, pueden ver muchas siluetas de todos colores. Todas en sus formas evolucionadas, alrededor de ellos.

Y cuando varios tiraron sus enormes hidrobombas y olas hacia ellos, la inmensa cantidad de agua que había aparecido de la nada los inundó, golpeó, zarandeó y congeló al instante. Varios de ellos tiraron sus bolas para llamar a sus bestias, pero ninguna de ellas salió victoriosa. La luz y el restallar vino desde varios lados también y la electricidad, empoderada por el agua, pronto los hizo sufrir terriblemente. La mayoría murieron, algunos quedaron inconscientes, como todas las criaturas que había salido para ser electrocutados.

De repente, una Kangaskhan y un Mamoswine se mueven a sus lados para dar espacio a un hombre. Flaqueado por semejantes pokemones, parece aún más delgado, bajo y anciano de lo que es. Camina con ayuda de un bastón y tiene una gorra roja puesta al revés en su cabeza. Su rostro es trigueño, arrugado, su cabello totalmente canoso y sus ojos oscuros tienen una expresión de dolor y cansancio ante lo que ve frente a él. El olor de los cuerpos quemados por la electricidad no es nada agradable. Él da un suspiro.

―En este momento, las instalaciones deben haber expulsado a las niñas… ―hasta su voz es triste y cansada. Sin embargo, no tiene que alzarla. Sabe que es escuchado―. Hagan equipos de un normal, un hielo, un psíquico y un sanador, además de un volador como mensajero; cojan varias psico-bolas, y vayan a buscarlas.

Varios pokemones hacen asentimientos de cabezas y, en una organización pasmosa, se unen en equipos de cinco y se dispersan en varias direcciones. No necesita que su maestro les diga que las quiere a todas vivas, y que es mejor una retirada y otra búsqueda a que las maten. Su misión siempre es rescatar y proteger.

―Los tierra y roca, entierren a los muertos. Los defensivos, aseguren y sanen a los vivos… Los demás que quieran venir conmigo y tengan el tamaño adecuado, vamos a bajar al laboratorio. A los que no les he dado indicaciones, aseguren el área.

Todos los pokemones siguen sus órdenes, mientras el anciano, con paso lento, va hacia la trampilla que un Simipour había abierto. Éste entra, seguido de un Greninja y varios más pokemones.

El anciano mueve su gorra hacia su posición indicada, saca un pokedex y está a punto de llamar a la Liga, cuando siente que tiene que mirar hacia la derecha. Ahí, flotando como si nada a unos dos metros en el aire, cerca de él, está Mew. El hombre sonríe.

―Aquí estoy, como me pediste. Gracias, sin tu ayuda, no habríamos sabido de este laboratorio.

Mew le hace un asentimiento de cabeza, da un giro juguetón en el aire, y vuelve a mirar a su amigo. Una voz amable y enérgica le habla en su cabeza. " _De nada Ash, pero eso no es lo más importante que he venido a decirte: ¡He arreglado unas vacaciones para ti! ¡La ayuda vendrá en poco más de un mes! Espéralos en la playa hacia más al sureste del continente._ "

Y así, sin más, Mew desaparece. El anciano mira hacia donde estaba, esperanzado por más que no sabe de qué exactamente estaba hablando el legendario. Siente el peso constante de pikachu, su único pokemon sin evolucionar, subir hasta su hombro. En silencio, acaricia la cabeza de su mejor amigo, y se gira para volver al laboratorio.

Sea lo que sea que esté planeando el pokemon legendario, solo sabe que es para mejorar. A como están, no hay manera de que la situación empeore.

Tomando fuerza para entrar al laboratorio y sufrir de nuevo al ser testigo de semejantes experimentos, Ash se demanda recordar las palabras de Mew. La ayuda está por venir… Da un suspiro. En verdad que necesita unas vacaciones.


	2. Compañía en el hospital, I

**2\. Compañía en el hospital.**

I

Jiraiya se había ido a escribir, porque " _¡estas notas me dieron mucha inspiración!",_ lo cual hace sentir mucha vergüenza y enojo a Naruto. "Esas notas" eran las que había estado escribiendo desde que Hinata entró en la habitación. Lo único salvable de la situación es que, cuando el ero-sennin dijo eso con esa risilla perversa de él, Hinata aún no había despertado. La enfermera dijo que, cuando lo hiciera, le diera un vaso con agua azucarada que ella dejó en la mesa, y le pidiera que se mantuviera sentada.

Cuando Hinata vuelve en sí, le da las gracias a Naruto por su preocupación y hace justo lo que él le pide. Luego, por iniciativa del Uzumaki, los dos hablaron, o Naruto habló y ella le escuchó, sobre su amor a cuidar plantas, un pasatiempo que los dos comparten y atesoran. Como era el rubio el que guiaba la conversación, pronto pasó del amor a las planta a hablar del amor al ramen. Y él quedó verdaderamente sorprendido al ver verdadera pasión en Hinata cuando ella le habló de su platillo favorito: los rollos de canela. Cuando la Hyuga termina de contarle lo que sintió al poder comer el rollo de canela hecho por ella misma, Naruto se le queda viendo y, para el regocijo de Hinata, él se sonríe y sonroja un poco, mientras se rasca la nuca.

―¿Ne, Hinata?

―S-sí, Naruto-kun ―ella se siente valiente por no haber empezado a jugar con sus dedos, por más que no puede mantener la vista alta.

―Creo que tengo que pedirte perdón.

―¿¡Por qué!? ―Naruto se extraña de la fuerza con la que habla, y de que lo mire directamente a los ojos―. Siempre has sido bueno conmigo, Naruto-kun. No tengo nada qué perdonarte. ―" _Más bien soy yo la que debe pedir perdón"_ se culpa ella, sonrojándose, baja la cabeza y juega con sus dedos. Hinata no se puede perdonar, nunca lo hará, el no haber tenido la valentía de ser amiga de Naruto, más sabiendo lo tanto que él sufría en su soledad.

―No, bueno. No te he hecho nada pero… Creo que ese es el punto, o algo así. ―Naruto baja la mano de su nunca, y mira hacia Hinata con una sincera y calmada seriedad―. Te voy a contar un secreto, Hinata-chan. Toda mi vida he querido que la gente me mire… Porque ―mira hacia su estómago― por una razón que no es mi culpa, la gente suele ignorarme u odiarme. Y yo siempre he querido que la gente me vea y sonría o… Me vea a mí, a la genial persona que soy.

―Naruto-kun ―dice Hinata, su voz es apenas un susurro. Desea tanto decirle que ella le ha visto desde hace años, que sabe lo gran persona que es, y que lo ha valorado todo ese tiempo… Pero no puede hacerlo. ¿Por qué será que las palabras que más queremos decir son las más difíciles de pronunciar?

Naruto ni oye la interrupción.

―Lo que quiero decir es, es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que yo fui como ellos contigo. Yo te ignoré y no te reconocí hasta hace poco, y eso que fuimos compañeros por cinco años en la Academia. Es decir, no eres como yo, no es que hagas cosas que puedan ser vistas, tal vez todo lo contrario. Pero eres una genial persona que es amable, y buena, y regala flores y cremas que sanan. ―los dos se vuelven a sonrojar―. Creo que lo que quiero decir es: te pido perdón, Hinata-chan, porque debí conocerte antes, mucho antes.

Hinata le mira y sonríe de una manera, tan feliz y amena, que Naruto le devuelve la sonrisa. Ella está sonrojada claro, pero sus ojos se ven un poco llorosos y, de repente, unas lágrimas caen a sus mejillas, y Hinata tiene que bajar la mirada. El rubio ve como sus hombros se mueven por el llanto, y no sabe qué hacer para tranquilizarla. Justo va a pedirle que no llore más, cuando Naruto se da cuenta de que ella le está hablando. No logra entender sus primeras palabras, pero se tranquiliza un poco cuando puede oír las siguientes.

―… prometo que-que seré una me-mejor amiga desde ahora en adela-lante Naruto-kun ―logra decir al final, con toda la firmeza del que la que chica es capaz, y mirándolo de nuevo, mientras se limpia las lágrimas con las manos―. Si-si quieres, cla-claro.

Naruto sonríe mucho y, sin más, le pone cariñosamente una mano en la cabeza. Se sorprende de lo suave que siente su cabello.

―¡Claro que sí, Hinata-chan! ¡Yo también te prometo que voy a ser el mejor de los amigos, ttebayo! ―Cuando se da cuenta de que Hinata está temblando, él le acaricia el cabello de arriba hacia abajo y le suplica, casi que desesperado―. Y no llores, Hinata-chan. No me gusta verte llorar, y no sé qué hacer cuando lo haces, y siento como si fuera mi culpa y…

Pero Naruto se queda silencioso cuando siente como ella toma su mano entre las dos suyas. Son callosas, como las de un ninja deben ser, pero muy pequeñas y algo frías. Internamente, Hinata no puede siquiera entender su osadía, o que, por más que se siente débil y casi que ni pueda respirar, no se haya desmayado aún. O que no pudiera dejar de sentir en que las manos de su Naruto-kun son protectores o calientes… " _Tú puedes Hinata, le acabas de prometer que serás una mejor amiga, ¡Y como Naruto-kun, tú no puedes no cumplir tu palabra!_ " Hinata las acerca a su mejilla, que está muy caliente y es suave al tacto, o eso piensa en rubio.

―Naruto-kun, sé que eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera tener ―dice ella, hablando lentamente para que su voz fuera fuerte y no sucumbiera a la tartamudez―. Y por eso sé que si Sasuke-san ―Naruto se tensa, y quiere alejar su mano de las de Hinata, pero ella no lo deja― se ha ido, fue porque no había manera de detenerlo, Naruto-kun.

―Hinata-chan, yo… Le prometí a Sakura-chan que lo traería de vuelta y yo… ―Naruto es interrumpido por sus propias lágrimas y por su amiga a la vez.

―Estoy segu-gura de que hi-hiciste todo lo que-que pu-pudiste para hacerlo regresar, Naruto-kun. ―aunque tartamudea, su voz es más fuerte que nunca. Sigue con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente, para darse fuerza de seguir hablar.

―Pero no logré que… ―en la voz de Naruto, se puede sentir su dolor y culpa. Hinata toma aún más fuerte su mano.

―Hiciste todo lo que pudiste ―insiste ella, y abre los ojos. En su mirada está toda la resolución y confianza en él que Naruto no siente en ese momento. También hay lágrimas. Hinata siente tanta pena, dulzura y emoción que no entiende como no han explotado dentro de sí, o como puede seguir hablándole. Tal vez porque Naruto la necesita, y ella no puede volver a fallarle―. Porque así eres tú, Naruto-kun. Y si Sasuke no está aquí, es por culpa de Sasuke-san, no tuya.

Esta vez es Naruto el que tiembla, mientras pone su mano libre en su pecho y mira hacia abajo.

―Pero yo di mi palabra ―su voz también tiembla― y yo…

Usando lo mismo que Naruto hiciera antes, Hinata se levanta de su silla y empieza a acariciarle el cabello con una mano muy temblorosa. " _Es tan suave como creí que sería_ _…_ " logra pensar ella. Naruto abre mucho los ojos, entre sorpresa y pánico, pero pronto se relaja y siente como ella se sienta en la cama y se recuesta al lado de él, su mano sumergida en su cabello rubio. Tan sonrojado como él se imagina que ella está, Naruto no quiere pensar en lo bien que huele su perfume, y se gira para mirarla mientras dice:

―Gracias, Hinata-chan. Creo que necesitaba oírlo de alguien… ¿Hinata-chan? ―Naruto se da cuenta de que ella no se mueve ni para acariciarle su cabello―, ¿¡Hinata-chan!? ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? ¡Ey, ey, despierta!

Naruto, dándose cuenta que la Hyuga ha vuelto a desmayarse, intenta despertarla zarandeándole el brazo, con lo cual solo logra que la cabeza de Hinata cayera a su hombro. Ahí, puede sentir el suave respirar de ella en su piel. Sin saber qué hacer, Naruto se queda muy quieto. O tal vez petrificado.

Es en ese momento que, atraída por los gritos del rubio, una enfermera entra a la habitación. Naruto se deja dar un suspiro de alivio, y abre la boca para decir algo, cuando la enfermera lo interrumpe.

―¡Oh, Uzumaki-san! ―dice la joven, apenas un par de años mayor que ellos. Está sonrojada y, algo en su tono, le recuerda a Naruto el como algunas compañeras de clase le hablaban a Akamaru― Permítame decirle que usted y Hyuga-sama hacen una hermosa pareja.

Naruto se sonroja tanto que por instante está a punto de desmayarse también, si no hubiera sido porque necesitaba gritarle algo como " _¿Pero qué… ¡No… Hinata-chan se desmayó y…! ¡Qué tonterías dice?_ " Eso gritos lograron despertar a la joven kunoichi. Lastimosamente, cuando se da cuenta junto a quien estaba y quién le miraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ella vuelve a desmayarse.

 **-o-**

Naruto no logra despedirse apropiadamente de Hinata por que, según la enfermera, su presencia era el desencadenante de los desmayos de la chica. Así que Naruto se queda solo, aburrido y encamado; mientras piensa en lo estúpida que es la idea de que él cause los desmayos de Hinata. ¡Si es obvio que ella tiene algo en la sangre, con tanto sonrojos y desmayos que le dan a la pobre…!

Gracias a kami, una visita a media tarde le quita el mal humor y el aburrimiento. Por más que, cuando llegaron, esas personas no solo tenían buenos deseos para él, si no también quejas. Cuando Naruto ve la silla de ruedas, llevada por Tenten y en la que está sentado Neji; el rubio no logra ni decir un "hola", cuando es interrumpido por la kunoichi.

―Cualquiera diría que eres el nieto de hokage-sama, Naruto ―Comenta ella, sorprendida―. ¿Sabes la cantidad de controles que hay que pasar para llegar hasta esta ala del hospital? Es más, hasta hoy sé que existe. ―le dice Tenten, animadamente sorprendida.

―Buenas tardes, Naruto-san ―dice Neji lentamente, más serio y gris de lo acostumbrado, (sí, eso es posible). Su piel muy blanca tiene un tinte azulado que al rubio no le gusta para nada.

Eso no evita que su enorme sonrisa aparezca mientras exclama:

―¡Buenas, Neji, Tenten! ¡Gracias por venir!

―¡No hay de qué Naruto-san! Te había traído un… regalo, ―había sido ramen. Pero Tenten no quiere saber qué haría Naruto, recuperándose y en medio hospital, si se da cuenta de ello―, pero el ANBU a la entrada dice que no puede entrar nada comestible a esta ala… Creo que temen por un posible envenenamiento o algo así.

Naruto se ve extremadamente enfocado en lo que ella dice, sus ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

―Por casualidad, no habrá sido ra… ―empieza él, pero es rápidamente interrumpido por una un poco nerviosa Tenten.

―¡Qué linda habitación, Naturo! Tienes una para ti solito… No sabes lo afortunado que eres. En la habitación de Neji hay un ninja Akimichi con una infección tan extendida que apesta a su alrededor, el pobre.

Naruto se sorprende.

―¿Eh? ¿Hay habitaciones con más camas? ¿¡Por qué no me han llevado nunca a alguna de ellas!? ―indignado, Naruto mira soñadoramente hacia el techo― ¡Hombre, sería más entretenido tener compañeros en la habitación que…! ¡CEJOTAS!

―Buenos días, Naruto-san. Veo que las llamas de su juventud vuelven a brillar fuertemente en usted. Me alegro mucho por ello ―Responde sin más Lee, terminando de pasar a la habitación.

Naruto mira hacia el joven. Él está vestido con su acostumbrado leotardo verde, ojos redondos brillan de energía, igual que su cabello lacio. Pero, a la misma vez, ese no podía ser Lee… ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Rock Lee, el genio del trabajo duro que no puede usar chakra, está caminando de manos… Usando el techo del hospital como si fuera el suelo.

―¡CEJOTAS! ―sigue gritando Naruto, ojos y boca muy abiertos mientras indica con un dedo al susodicho―. ¡ESTÁS USANDO LA ESCALADA DE ÁRBOL! ―le informe.

Neji le mira con cierta sorna y, Tenten, con diversión. Lee sonríe, sus dientes también brillan, despega sus manos del techo, da una voltereta felina en el aire y cae de pie fluidamente, a la par de la kunoichi.

―¡Así es, Naruto-san! ―Y Lee alumbra aún más la habitación con su sonrisa, mientras hace su acostumbrada pose con el pulgar alzado.

―Aunque se supone que solo debe hacerlo una vez cada tres días, y éste es el tercer día seguido que lo hace. ―le acusa Tenten con ojos entornados.

Lee usa la misma mano del pulgar levantado para rascarse la nunca.

―Pero, Tenten-kun, las llamas de mi juventud nunca antes han estado…

Esta vez, es otra voz la que interrumpe y cambia el tema.

―Si quiere, Uzumaki-san, ―Neji pierde el aire, toma una respiración y sigue―: podemos hacer un cambio de habitación ―dice sobriamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para alzar la voz―. Yo me sentiría mucho más cómodo en una habitación como ésta, ―calla, respira, sigue― con más intimidad.

Pero Naruto no parece ni escucharlo. Sigue mirando con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos hacia Lee.

―Cejotas, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Baa-chan arregló tu chakra o…?

Lee vuelve a sonreír.

―¡No, Naruto-san! ¡Resulta que mi chakra siempre me había alimentado con sus potentes llamas de juventud!

―¿Eh?

―Lo que Lee quiere decir ―dice Tenten, acostumbrada a ser la intérprete de "Bestia Verde" a humano―. Es que Tsunade-sama le informó a Lee de que él siempre había tenido una excelente cantidad de chakra. Más que la mayoría, de hecho.

―¡CEJOTAS! ¿¡Entonces podrás hacer los clones de sombra como yo!? ―exclama Naruto, su sonrisa tan enorme como la de Lee― ¿Te imaginas? ¿Un entrenamiento entre mis clones de sombra y tus clones de sombra? ¡Oh, esto va a ser épico!

―De hecho, Naruto-san, no puedo. ―Lee parece apenado de aguarle los sueños a su amigo―. Las llamas juveniles de mi chakra no pueden ser moldeadas como las tuyas o la de los demás ninjas.

―¿Eh? ―esta vez, Naruto mira en seguida a Tenten, buscando una explicación. Ella da un suspiro.

―Lo que Lee quiere decir es que, aunque su chakra es potente y grande en cantidad, los canales de chakra dentro de él siguen siendo defectuosos, por eso no puede moldear el chakra para hacer jitsus.

―¿Eh? ―repite Naruto.

Harto de ser ignorado, o de solo estar ahí sentado en la silla de ruedas, es Neji el que habla esta vez.

―Imagina que el chakra es como la sangre, ―deja de hablar, toma aire y sigue con su explicación― y los canales del chakra son las venas y las arterias.

―O… O.K ―dice el rubio―. Creo que entiendo.

Neji asiente, toma una bocanada de aire y vuelve a hablar.

―El chakra de Lee es como una sangre ―tiempo para espirar― muy potente, que tiene todo lo ―respira― necesario para darle energía a todo su cuerpo.

Naruto asiente mientras Neji toma su tiempo. Tenten le pone una mano en el hombro y se acerca como para decirle que puede descansar, pero el Hyuga vuelve a hablar con más brío que antes.

―Pero sus canales de chakra son como unas venas y arterias llenas de huecos. ―respira―. El chakra sale por esos huecos y le llevan la energía a su cuerpo ―respira― directamente. Por eso, Lee no ha muerto por insuficiencia de chakra.

―¿Eh? ―Naruto se repite, pero si sirve, ¿para qué cambiarlo?

Neji se recuesta al respaldar de la silla de ruedas. Parece más pálido y algo sudoroso. Aunque al Hyuga no le hace gracia, Tenten saca un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y le limpia la frente, mientras Lee sigue con la explicación.

―Lo que quiso decir Neji-san es que mi cuerpo está reforzado con chakra desde que nací, porque no tengo canales de chakra lo suficientemente desarrollados para evitar que el chakra salga de esos canales.

―Y eso significa… ―insiste Naruto.

―Significa que Lee ha podido ser un genio del taijitsu porque su cuerpo está reforzado por chakra naturalmente.

―¡Eh! ―dice Lee, como si ser llamado un "genio natural" fuera un insulto― Solo he podido ser más fuerte, más rápido y mejorado mi técnica por medio de mi trabajo duro en el entrenamiento.

―Sí claro, solo con entrenamiento se mejora esa habilidad natural. ―dice Tenten, con cierto cansancio, como si esa discusión ya se hubiera dado varias veces.

―Lo cual nos deja ver que todo genio en verdad proviene del trabajo duro. Si, por ejemplo, Neji no hubiera entrenado con esfuerzo, él no habría podido llegar a ser el genio Hyuga que es ahora. ―Lee dice, con una expresión de sabio en su rostro―. Igual es conmigo, si Gai-sensei no hubiera avivado mis llamas de juventud, no habría llegado a buscar y entrenar para llegar a todo mi potencial. ¿No crees, Naruto-san?

Naruto puede ver como Neji gira los ojos. Le parece que dar su opinión haría que Lee y Neji volvieran a discutir un tema que ha sido discutido por ellos muchas veces. No quiere meterse entre ellos dos, además, al rubio lo que le importa es otra cosa.

―Entonces, si ya tienes el chakra en tu cuerpo, algo que es mega-genial, porque no sabes lo difícil que es controlarlo para que salga de sus tubos y eso… ¿Por qué no puedes hacer ninjitsus y genjitsus?

―¡Al contrario, Naruto-san! Poder controlar mi chakra es mucho más difícil que para cualquier otro ninja ―Lee lo dice como si eso fuera la mejor noticia en todo―. Normalmente, y por medio de los sellos de manos que son como sus órdenes, los canales de chakra se usan en el proceso de mover, cambiar, moldear y extraer el chakra al mundo, ya sea como un ninjitsu o genjitsu. Por eso, Naruto-san, yo no puedo extraer chakra de mi cuerpo. No tengo los canales en donde se da el proceso anterior a la salida del chakra. Sin embargo ―su voz se emociona aún más al decir esas palabras―. Por medio de conocer el chakra que inunda mi cuerpo, puedo empezar a controlarlo ahí mismo, disponer la cantidad de mi chakra en ciertos lugares y, cuando mejore aún más, potenciar mucho más mi fuerza, vitalidad y ¡hasta rapidez al sanar! Nunca se ha hecho, todos los ninjas usan los canales de chakra para potenciar sus jitsus desde el centro de chakra en el estómago. ¡Pero con las llamas de mi juventud, y la invaluable ayuda de Gai-sensei y Ningame-sama en el arte de la meditación, ya puedo disponer la cantidad de chakra en mis manos, y ya puedo caminar por las paredes! ―Y Lee hace de nuevo su acostumbrada pose, tan feliz que está a punto de llorar.

Naruto sonríe tanto y está tan emocionado, que casi que parece que le va a acompañar en el llanto. Tenten da una risilla mientras Neji niega lentamente.

―¡Debiste haberlos visto, Naruto! Apenas Tsunade-sama les dijo que sólo los dejaría entrenar en la meditación mientras sanaba de la cirugía; los dos pasaron horas de horas, sentados en el suelo, en silencio, meditando con todas sus fuerzas. Terminaban llorando y, cuando aparecía el genjitsu de la playa detrás de ellos sin saber cómo o porqué, Ningame-sama golpeaba a Gai-sensei y los dos volvían a empezar la meditación por horas. ―Tenten se pone seria de repente, su expresión ida―. Fue raro, mucho más raro de lo normal. Los médicos le pidieron que solo lo hicieran en la noche, y con la puerta cerrada. Hasta le dieron una habitación solitaria como ésta, para que nadie los viera… Raro, muy raro. ―parece despertar de un trance y le sonríe de nuevo a Naruto. Se acerca a él y hace como que le está susurrando un secreto, aunque su voz es audible por todos ellos―. Aquí entre nos, hokage-sama les había puesto a meditar solo para evitar que Lee se extralimitara con el entrenamiento pero… Ya ves que todo funcionó mejor de lo cualquiera hubiera esperado.

―Si mejoro mucho y consigo zapatos especialmente sensibles al chakra, podré caminar con los pies por las paredes y, luego, por el agua… ¡Y si no lo logro…!

Tenten le da un palmetazo en la nuca para callarlo. Luego le habla con preocupación y enojo.

―Primero aprende a controlar tu chakra sin tener que meditar todo un día… Y luego puedes pensar en todo lo demás.

―Pero Tenten-kun, si no entreno como se debe, todo este mejoramiento va a estancarse y…

―¿¡Te das cuenta que, por estar meditando, casi no has comido ni dormido nada en estos tres días, Lee!? ―le dice Tenten, más exasperada y preocupada―. Si no te cuidas como debes para sanar del todo de una vez por todas, Tsuname-sama será la que te dé de palmetazos y no yo.

Lee traga saliva sonoramente, y le pide perdón a Tenten por preocuparla con llanto en los ojos. Neji solo vuelve a negar, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto no entiende totalmente lo que pasa, pero eso no mengua la alegría que siente por Lee.

―¡Excelente, cejotas! Conociéndote, solo será cosa de pocas semanas para que estés corriendo por el océano. ¡Estoy seguro que gama-jiji va a declarar que tu destino es ser el mejor especialista del taijitsu en la historia!

―¿Eh? ―dijeron esta vez Neji, Tenten y Lee.

Y así fue como Naruto les cuenta a ellos las noticias que Jiraiya le diera unas horas antes. Por lo que dice y la forma en que lo dice, como si hablara de alguna misión clase D que deben hacer pronto, el equipo Gai se queda estupefacto e intrigado. Lo peor es que, por más que no cesan de preguntarle a Naruto sobre el tema, el rubio está igual de perdido sobre el mismo. Es de esas cosas en las que solo se puede esperar pacientemente, al parecer.

 **-o-**

Después que una enfermera entra a la habitación y le pide al equipo que se fueran a su habitación o casa, Naruto agradece que ninguno de ellos tocara el tema de Sasuke. Le parece que solo con haberlo hablado con Hinata y Jiraiya es más que suficiente para él… Aún duele horriblemente, pero al menos ya no se siente tan culpable, aunque sí mucho más traicionado.

Tampoco quiere pensar en que no han llegado a visitarlo Kakashi ni Sakura… O al menos, no la Haruno. Porque, pasada la media noche, una silueta emerge desde las sombras y se acerca lenta y silenciosamente a la cama del joven convaleciente y profundamente dormido.

―¡Kakashi-sensei, llegas tarde! ―grita de repente Naruto, el que se supone que debía estar dormido. Para su gozo, logra que el jonin tenga un respingo del susto.

―¡Naruto! ¿No estabas durmiendo?

El susodicho se sienta en la cama y comenta:

―Debería pero, por más que intento, no puedo. Aunque… Hace unos minutos que supe que estaba ahí pero, ¿cómo entraste? La puerta no se ha abierto, y no hay ninguna ventana en este lugar.

―Un jonin tiene derecho a tener sus secretos. ―dice Kakashi-sensei, con su acostumbrado tono lleno de pereza. Se sienta en la silla junto a él y guarda su libro―. Además, no quería despertar a mi pequeño y tierno estudiante.

Naruto desea que la luz estuviera encendida para poder ver la expresión de su sensei. Sin embargo, piensa que si eso fuera posible, él usaría el libro para cubrir su rostro. Tal vez es mejor, para ambos, que no se puedan ver la expresión del otro.

―¿Se sabe algo de Sasuke?

Kakashi da un suspiro.

―No. ―Naruto se queda pensativo, y lleva una mano a su pecho inconscientemente. Eso hace hablar a Kakashi más que mil preguntas―: Por más que pueden pensar lo contrario, esa misión no debió haber sido llevada a cabo solo por ustedes. Al menos un jonin debió haberla liderado, o por lo menos debieron tener un modo de pedir refuerzos… ―parece que va a decir algo más, pero no lo hace. Los dos se sientan en silencio. Tanto qué decirse y tan poca valentía para hacerlo. Kakashi, lo cual es una sorpresa, es que el habla nuevamente―. Una de las formas más fáciles de perder a un camarada es por falta de información. Y que los líderes no actúen con la prudencia necesaria cuando no se sabe lo suficiente de la situación que se va a enfrentar. Por eso, la hokage y los jonin responsables por ustedes somos los que tenemos la culpa de lo que sucedió. No quiero que te sientas…

Pero Naruto vuelve a tomar la palabra, con un tono como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que Kakashi dijera y, más bien, estuviera siguiendo con una conversación interna.

―Sasuke-teme era… Era del equipo siete. Aunque no me hubieran pedido ir a por él y no le hubiera prometido a Sakura-chan que lo traería, yo habría hecho lo posible por ir. Porque soy del equipo siete, y lo que Sasuke haga o no haga es nuestra responsabilidad.

―No, no lo es ―le interrumpe Kakashi con una voz potente, de comando, que muy pocas veces Naruto le ha oído―. Por más que lo sintamos así, por más que sabemos que siempre pudimos hacer las cosas diferentes… ―parece que se ha ido del tema principal, toma un poco de silencio, y sigue hablando con más fuerza―. Lo único de lo que podemos estar seguro es de que solo hay dos culpables de esto. Los que decidieron. Orochimaru decidió hacer todas las cosas que ha hecho, entre ellas, ponerle el sello maldito a Sasuke. Y Sasuke… ―Si no lo conociera mejor, Naruto estaría seguro de que la voz de su sensei se cortó porque estuvo a punto de quebrarse en llanto. Pero eso no es posible, ¿o sí? Kakashi carraspea y vuelve a hablar― Y Sasuke decidió traicionar a Konoha y a todas las personas que…

―¡No hable como si Sasuke fuera un… un…! ¡Sasuke no odia a Konoha, él solo quiere hacerse más fuerte por su clan, para matar a su hermano que sí es un traidor! ―grita de repente Naruto―. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kakashi-sensei? ¡Sasuke es tu estudiante favorito! ¡Y todos saben que fue Orochimaru el que le puso ese sello maldito, y por ese… ese veneno que se está metiendo con la cabeza del teme, es que Sasuke fue tras esa culebra rastrera! ¿No lo ves, Kakashi-sensei? Él no es él mismo, necesita ayuda, necesita de nosotros para que vuelva a encontrar el camino…

Kakashi no sabe qué lo posee, pero en un momento y mientras Naruto habla, él recuerda a Sasuke y la manera en que dijo que quería matar a "cierta persona" el día que lo conoció, con esa mirada tan fría en su rostro… Y siente, con toda la fuerza de esa emoción, lo tanto que ha fallado como sensei. No logró enseñarle nada importante a Sasuke, y por centrarse en él, en el último familiar de Obito… " _vuelva a encontrar el camino"_ dice Naruto, el que casi muere a manos del chidori que él le enseñó a Sasuke.

―¿¡Qué camino!?

Naruto da un respingo de sorpresa al oír la exclamación de Kakashi. Y mira con ojos muy grandes y una boca abierta como su sensei se pone en pie de un brinco y se aleja de la cama, como si se alejara de su propia reacción más que de Naruto.

―¿¡Cómo que qué camino, Kakashi-sensei!? ―los gritos del rubio son cada vez más iracundos, y su mano en el pecho toma con fuerza la tela de su pijama. El dolor siempre presente en su pecho está aumentando, convirtiéndose en apretón que le hace difícil respirar. Pero, por más que le cuesta, Naruto no baja su tono ni su rapidez al hablar― ¡El camino de Konoha, de la voluntad del Fuego…! ¡El camino de "aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria _"_! ¡Ese camino! Si lo dejamos solo, si no tratamos de ayudarlo seremos peor que escoria, si no hacemos… ―Naruto tiene que dejar de hablar. Su rostro está muy pálido, y tiene que recostarse en la cama por una repentina y tremenda debilidad. Su respirar se hace cada vez más difícil.

Kakashi se acerca a él y le susurra que se tranquilice, que todo estará bien. Pronto, la enfermera grande y de edad que es la responsable de esa sala en la noche entra a la habitación, le pide espacio a Kakashi y se hace cargo de Naruto.

El rubio se duerme al instante en que las manos de la mujer se acercaron a su cabeza. Ella tuvo que trabajar en su pecho varios minutos, mientras Kakashi iba a por el ninja médico de guardia. Naruto no se da cuenta de eso, ni siquiera tiene una visita con el kyubi mientras está inconsciente. Para él, todo fue como si hubiera parpadeado cuando la enfermera acababa de entrar, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho; para luego abrir los ojos en un momento de total silencio, y con una sensación de hinchazón e insensibilidad en el pecho que le hace saber que le habían puesto más medicamento para el dolor.

No, la habitación no estaba silenciosa, ni totalmente a oscuras. Junto a su cama, y sobre una mesita de noche que tiene varios objetos de higiene y algunos libros que Naruto no ha tocado; se encuentra una linterna prendida, puesta de manera que solo alumbrara y un poco, a la persona que había movido una página de su libro poco después de que el rubio despertara.

―Ya era hora, Naruto. ―dice Kakashi sin siquiera alejar la mirada del libro―. Si hubieras durado un poco, me harías llegar tarde a un compromiso.

Naruto no sabe qué decir. La conversación que habían tenido era una muy intensa y, en ese momento, el Uzumaki no quiere regresar a ella. Se siente tan liviano y alegre por que Kakashi se quedó acompañándole, que no quiere decir algo que terminara con esa sensación. Sobra decir que, desde que lo vio a la par de la cama, una sonrisa adorna el rostro del rubio.

―Y cuál habría sido la excusa, ¿el gato, la anciana o el camino de la vida?

Kakashi le mira por encima del libro.

―Creo que esperar a que despierte mi tierno y pequeño estudiante para poderle decir que está equivocado es excusa suficiente.

" _Tenía que salir con algo como eso"_ piensa Naruto, su sonrisa desaparece y él mira hacia al frente, al vestigio de pared blanca en las sombras. Eso no evita que siga oyendo la voz de su sensei.

―Solo quiero decir dos cosas, no tienes que contestar ahora si no quieres, lo único que quiero es que pienses en eso… ―Kakashi baja el libro, pero también ve hacia la pared del frente, como si en ella estuviera escrita la respuesta a sus problemas―. Si abandonar a tus amigos te hace escoria, ¿qué eres si intentas matar a uno de ellos?

Naruto da un respingo, su respirar se hace más rápido, su mano tapa su pecho defensivamente y mira hacia su sensei. Sin embargo, se mantiene en silencio y oye a Kakashi hablar. Naruto no sabe cómo, pero por más que parece totalmente ecuánime y tranquilo, algo en la mirada de su único ojo visible le hace saber que su sensei está sintiendo un gran dolor. El rubio calla y oye.

―Lo segundo que quiero decirte es: lo que te vaya a decir Gama-sama-senin, espero que sea lo que quieras para tu vida. Pero, si no lo es, prométeme que le darás una oportunidad a su consejo, y pondrás todo tu esfuerzo en ello. Según Minato-sensei me dijera, Gama-sama puede ser un poco… Peculiar, pero sus consejos siempre son los mejores. Así que, por favor, oye sus palabras.

Naruto tuvo ganas de preguntarle a Kakashi cómo supo de la reunión que, según Jiraiya, él y los demás genin iban a tener con el gran sapo sabio; pero se dijo que no debe ser difícil con todo y eso de que tiene secretos de jonin. Por un instante, piensa sobre lo que le pide Kakashi, y no ve nada malo en esa promesa. No es como si no pudiera hacer dos cosas a la vez con la ayuda de sus clones de sombra. Si lo que le dice el viejo senin que su mejor destino no es ser hokage y traer al teme de Sasuke de nuevo a Konoha, solo tendrá que aprender a estar más ocupado, nada más.

―Lo prometo, Kakashi-sensei.

Él le sonríe, se pone perezosamente en pie y da un par de pasos hacia la salida. A las palabras le costaron salir de los labios de Kakashi, pero sus palabras fueron claras.

―Y, en lo que estás equivocado, es cuando dijiste que Sasuke… fue mi estudiante favorito. No le digas esto a nadie, menos a Sakura, pero tú siempre has sido mi estudiante favorito… ―y desaparece usando shunshin.

" _Vaya forma de demostrarlo"_ piensa Naruto, recordando lo absorbido que Kakashi estaba sobre entrenar a Sasuke con el sharingan o para la final de los exámenes chunin. Pero, pensándolo bien, no es como que hayan muchos ninjas con sharingan por ahí que pudieran haber enseñado al teme… Naruto está tan asombrado con esa noticia de ser el favorito que solo piensa en eso mientras intenta dormir. Lo que sea para no centrarse mucho en lo que primero le dijera Kakashi sensei. Sabe que no quiere pensar en lo que se convirtió Sasuke cuando usó el chidori contra él. No quiere ni recordalo, porque si lo hace, no pondrá todo su esfuerzo en cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura-chan. Y él nunca se retracta cuando da su palabra.

 **OoOoO**

Esa misma noche en la madrugada, a muchos kilómetros de Konoha y varios más de la costa del País del Fuego, se está dando una reunión. Dos hombres están corriendo a toda velocidad, por encima del mar y bajo la luz de la luna. De repente, el que está adelante de los dos, para de correr. El que le sigue lo hace también y mientras se devuelve caminando, habla con voz potente.

―¡Eso fue un gran reto, Jiraiya-sama! ¡Uno que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido y que ha enardecido mis llamas juveniles con su espontaneidad! ―El cabello y sonrisa de Gai parecen brillar aún más bajo la luz de la luna―. ¡Debo retar a mi eterno rival a una carrera como esta algún día! ¿Qué tal correr hasta el País de las Olas o, mejor, el País del Agua? ―con solo imaginar esa posibilidad, Gai tira su puño al cielo lleno de emoción.

Jiraiya no entiende cómo esa bestia verde puede estar tan animado y feliz, más cuando llevan corriendo en el océano por horas. Normalmente, eso no sería muy difícil, pero el uso del chakra para caminar en agua sí que hace esa tarea extenuante. Al sanin le importa muy poco que se va a mojar, y se deja caer sobre las lentas olas mientras se enjuga el sudor de la frente.

―Sí, lo que digas Gai ―replica Jiraiya, pensando si es buena idea o no el acostarse y flotar en el agua… Hay momentos en la vida en que sí siente su edad.

―¡Vamos, mi muy estimado Jiraiya-sama! Podemos seguir explorando ésta tan juvenil y marítima experiencia si ―y dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza― ¡Si perseguimos el juvenil reto de quién logra bajar más hondo bajo el agua! ¡WUUUUUHUUUU! ―Jiraiya da un brinco por el grito tan repentino―. ¡No puedo aguantar para retar a mi eterno rival en estos dos tipos de aventuras! Justo cuando empiezo a creer que la vida ya no puede darme más… ―Gai cierra los ojos, y lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas.

Jiraiya sabe que, en cualquier momento, el extraño genjitsu de la playa va a aparecer. Y puede que sea una vista preciosa, pero hay algo tan terriblemente raro e imposible en ese genjitsu, que consigue que cualquier ninja de Konoha haga lo imposible por evitarlo a toda costa.

El sabio de los Sapos se pone en pie, carraspea fuertemente y habla con todo el poder de mando del que es capaz.

―¡Maito Gai, estamos aquí para completar una misión que solo usted puede lograr!

Gai deja de llorar al instante y se pone en firmes.

―¡Sí señor! ¿Cuál es esa misión, señor?

Jiraiya abre la boca para decirlo, pero luego la cierra y hace el jitsu de invocación. Aparece Gama en una nube de humo que, en la oscuridad de la noche, parece hasta fosforescente. Jiraiya está encima de él, como acostumbra hacer, pero, en vez de usarlo para impresionar personas como parte de su presentación, Jiraiya solo le da una palmada y dice:

―Aquí estamos, Gama-san. ¿Ya me puedes decir para qué Ojiji-sama ha querido que trajero a Gai aquí, en medio de la nada y bajo este terrible frío de la madrugada?

―Un honor conocerlo, Gama-sama ―dice el especialista en taijitsu, sereno y solemne― ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Gama lo ve de arriba a abajo.

―¿Él es el familiar del clan de las Tortugas que te pedí que buscaras, Jiraiya?

―Sí, lo es.

―Sí, lo soy.

Algo en la mirada de Gama les hace saber a los dos que él lo pone en duda. Pero, finalmente, éste se encoge de hombros (Jiraiya tiene que apoyarse con las manos para no resbalarse de su espalda).

―Bueno, las Tortugas pueden ser muy sabias y lo que quieras, pero también son tan raras así que… ―habla para sí mismo Gama, y luego se centra solemnemente en Gai―. En fin. Nosotros, el Clan de los Sapos, estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos hace el favor de invocar en este mismo lugar a Kameshima-sama.

―¿¡Kameshima-sama, ha dicho!? ―exclama Gai, levantando una muy sorprendida mirada hacia el sapo.

Éste solo asiente.

―Sí, familiar-san. Si le preocupa la responsabilidad que tiene usted para con las Tortugas, le informo que no debe temer. A pedido del Gama-ojiji-sama, hemos hablado con su líderes los Yonkames-nin, la Sabio Kameko-obaa-sama y con la misma Kameshima-sama y ellos van a apoyar a nuestro Clan para que nos hagan este gran favor. Tengo aquí mismo el contrato firmado ―abre su boca para para alargar su enorme lengua hacia Gai, y le tiende un pergamino.

La Bestia Verde de Konoha mira el papel y luego a Gama.

―Creo en su palabra y en la lealtad de los Sapos, no necesito pruebas de este trato. ―luego mira hacia Jiraiya, su rostro totalmente serio―. Haré lo que se me pide, pero le pido dos favores al respecto. Primero, ¿me puede contar para qué es? Y segundo, ¿puede llevarme al hospital de Konoha al instante después de haberlo hecho?

―Al hospital… ―empieza a susurrar Jiraiya, sorprendido y preocupado.

Su familiar ni se inmuta.

―Sabíamos que esos pedidos se podían pasar, y parte del contrato es que usaremos la invocación inversa para que reciba atención médica al instante.

―¿Eh? ―es lo que logra decir el sanin. " _¿Pero de qué se trata todo esto?"_ es lo que no sale de su boca.

Gai no se da cuenta de su extrañeza, y solo hace su entusiasta pose con sonrisa encandilante y pulgar arriba.

―¡Gracias, Gama-sama! Ahora, les pido por favor, aléjense por lo menos cien metros de aquí.

―Por supuesto, Familiar-san.

Y mientras Jiraiya se queda extrañado y preocupado por esas palabras, se agarra fuerte a Gama mientras éste da un par de enormes brincos lejos del jonin.

―Gama ―dice el sanin cuando el sapo para y se gira hacia donde está Gai, por más que en la oscuridad el jonin ni se vislumbra―. ¿Quién es esa tal Kameshima-sama y porqué has tomado todas estas precauciones?

―Ya verás, Jiraiya-san.

El interpelado no está contento con solo eso.

―¿Qué tal si mejor me dices antes de… ―no puede terminar lo que dice. Está sorprendido al sentir varios picos, cada vez más grandes, de chakra. Mira hacia donde viene esa sensación, hacia donde está Gai. La luz de su chakra es tan fuerte en la oscuridad, que a Jiraiya le duelen los ojos―. Está abriendo… ¡Abrió hasta la sexta puerta! ¿Pero qué…?

Por un instante, el sanin solo puede ver hacia ese punto de luz en la noche y, luego… Una fuerza abrumadora de presión hacen salir volando cientos de metros en el aire a Jiraiya y a Gama. Cuando caen de nuevo al agua, está tan embravecida que no pueden caminar sobre ella, se sumergen y tienen que nadar, en medio de esa gran corriente fría y oscura, para volver a la superficie.

Cuando por fin Jiraiya se mantiene a flote, él puede ver como todo ese sitio está lleno de bruma iluminada por la luna y, en el centro de ella… Algo de enorme cuello y con un gran cuerno en el centro de la cabeza se mueve para mirarles. Y el sonido de un hermoso y dulce cantar lo tranquiliza lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

―¡Qué rayos…!

―Vamos, Jiraiya-san. Si no somos rápidos, Maito-san puede morir después de esta invocación ―dice Gama, y brinca hacia la enorme… ENORME criatura.

Jiraiya nunca ha visto un ser más grande que ese… Y eso que él ha mirado de frente a la forma completa de Katsuyu.

Sube a caminar sobre el agua, y brinca para estar junto a Gama, yendo hacia… hacia…

―¿Qué clase de tortuga es esa?

―Según sé, ella es única entre las de su especie, normalmente no son tan grandes. ―dice Gama, y da un gran brinco para subir a una de las aletas de ese ser―. Es una de los tantos familiares adoptados de nuestras islas. Tengo entendido que, de dónde viene, más allá del mar de enormes olas, a su especie se le llama Lapras.

Jiraiya casi que ni puede oír. Se ha quedado viendo como, a la luz de la luna, un ojo rodeado de arrugas, pero muy amable, le mira directamente a él. No está seguro, pero cree ver que Kameshima-sama le está sonriendo… Allá, a más de doscientos metros en las alturas, donde está esa enorme cabeza.

―… llevar hasta el Continente de la otra Fauna, como nosotros le llamamos a ese lugar ―de repente logra oír de nuevo a Gama―. Solo ella puede llevarlos ahí.

Jiraiya no puede ni articular alguna pregunta de lo confuso que se siente. ¿¡En qué demonios los está metiendo Gama-jiji, por kami-sama!?


	3. Compañía en el hospital, II

**2\. Compañía en el hospital.**

II

Al día siguiente, algo líquido y un poco pegajoso en su rostro lo despertó. La primera reacción de Naruto, vale decir que había estado soñando con ramen, fue sacar la lengua para probar lo que, según él, era caldo de su tan amado platillo favorito.

―¡Oi, hombre! ¡Eso es asqueroso! Y sé lo que digo, que soy yo el que tiene que pelear con Akamaru para que se haga su lavado bucal mensual.

" _Akamaru, lavado bucal…_ " Naruto abre los ojos de terror y se encuentra cara a cara con el pequeño perro, su nariz fría y sus ojos cerrados. Siente como el perro se mueve sobre su cama, moviendo su cuerpo al son de su alegre cola, y luego da un ladrido agudo y feliz de bienvenida justo en su rostro.

A juzgar por el olor de su aliento, el lavado mensual debe ser hecho muy pronto… Y es cuando Naruto se da cuenta de que lo que lamió no era ramen, sino las babas que Akamaru dejó en su rostro cuando le "saludó".

Naruto se levanta un poco de la cama y, con la cara verde del asco, se mueve a un lado por si vomita por las terribles arcadas que le dieron. Mientras Kiba se ríe estruendosamente y Akamaru lo mira con curiosidad y la cabeza tiernamente ladeada, Naruto vuelve a erguirse y se quita las salivas del perro con la cobija y desesperadamente.

―Debiste haber visto tu cara ―apenas puede decir Kiba, entre risas―. Cuando la ibas a probar, fue como si creyeras que era agua caída del cielo por la misma kami o algo así.

―Jajaja, aliento de perro ―dice Naruto, indignado, mientras acaricia a Akamaru, benévolo como es él. El perrito no tiene la culpa del asqueroso accidente―. ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar haciendo tu paseo matutino o algo así?

A Kiba se le termina su acceso de risa, pero se recuesta a la silla de ruedas en que está sentado, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Al menos yo puedo recuperarme en casa y salir a hacer paseos cuando quiera. No tuve que ser bañado y cambiado en la cama como cierta persona por varios días…

Naruto se sonroja y abre la boca varias veces como queriendo retrucar una gran respuesta, pero sin dar con ella. Al final, mientras Akamaru brinca hacia los regazos de su compañero, el rubio decide cambiar de tema.

―Es bueno ver que están bien, hasta sigues con tu asqueroso sentido del humor. Neji se veía tan mal que sé que no debía dejar la cama por varios días y de su humor, ni hablemos. No sabía que era posible que Neji fuera aún más Neji.

―¿Nosotros? Hombre, eras tú el que se veía terrible. ―remarca Kiba, sin ningún humor en su tono―. Nos tuviste preocupados, no creíamos que fueras capaz de quedarte tan quieto por tanto tiempo. No creíamos que fueras capaz de… En fin. Que es bueno que no fuera así y eso. ―Naruto sonríe melancólicamente ante esas palabras, y no sabe qué responderle. Kiba se rasca la nuca por un instante y luego parece recordar algo―. Hablando de cosas más importantes: ¡no sabes lo aburridísimo que es estar a los cuidados de mi hermana! ¡Y solo puedo imaginar lo que es estar internado en el hospital como tú! Por eso, cuando supe que ya estabas despierto, decidí venir a ver qué se nos ocurría para pasar el tiempo, para que veas lo buen amigo que somos. Y espero que sea algo genial, porque poder pasar a esta ala parece que es peor que ir a las celdas de Tortura e Interrogación, ¡Y no sabes la de papeleos y súplicas que tuve que hacer para que me dejaran entrar aquí con Akamaru! Así que espero que valga la pena lo que sea que hagamos, por favor.

Nartuto sonríe tan grande como no ha hecho en días. En serio que Kiba ha tenido una gran idea. No sabe como no se le ha ocurrido a él hacer algo divertido en todo ese tiempo. Es que es mejor con amigos que solo, está seguro.

―¡Dalo por hecho Kiba! ―grita Naruto―. ¡Va a ser genial, justo lo que necesitamos!

―Y bien ―dice el Inuzuka―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Porque a mí no se me ocurre nada que se pueda hacer sin sacarte de aquí antes. Y, con tanto ANBU alrededor, eso es imposible.

Naruto abre la boca con gran energía para decir su idea. Hasta que la cierra cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene alguna. El cachorro da un pequeño y agudo gritito alegre, su cola vuelve a moverse con energía, mientras Naruto piensa con una mano en su quijada. Luego, el rubio los mira a los dos y se sonríe de lado, esa sonrisa que promete diversión y problemas. Kiba no puede esperar a saber qué van a hacer esa mañana.

―¿Dónde podemos encontrar otra de esas sillas de ruedas? ―pregunta el Uzumaki.

Con solo eso, Kiba ya sabe que le va a encantar su idea. Y fue así. Al principio, solo se trató de una carrera de sillas de ruedas entre los pasillos. Algo que el personal del Hospital había visto varias veces por lo que, mientras no se metieran en muchos problemas, lo dejaron ser. Llevan décadas tratando con ninjas, ellos saben que no pueden tratar a esos pacientes como a los civiles. Ese fue su error.

Naruto y Kiba se dieron cuenta de que los materiales de esas sillas son conductores de chakra. Claro que no saben que es así porque es necesario, como parte del protocolo de evacuación del hospital. Lo único que saben es que, con un poco de chakra, pueden hacer que las ruedas vayan más rápido, que las sillas suban a las paredes y el techo, y hasta usar el _kawarimi_ para aparecer mucho más adelante en la carrera… Los dos genin pronto estuvieron riendo, acelerados, sudados y con dolores y problemas para respirar. Pero no pararon hasta ser agarrados por varios ninjas médicos, después de algunos minutos de persecución. A su alrededor, habían dejado un caos en varios corredores por su liberal uso del _kawarimi,_ como varias marcas de ruedas en las paredes y el techo.

Por más que los dos despertaron varias horas después con las manos y las piernas maniatadas a sus camas, esa fue la mejor mañana en la historia de sus recuperaciones. Hasta el regaño y varios palmetazos que les diera Tsunade y Tsume respectivamente, valieron la pena. Lo único que sí les dolió fue que las visitas entre Akamaru, Kiba y Naruto fueron terminantemente prohibidas desde ese mismo momento y hasta nuevo aviso. El Uzumaki no puede ni acercarse a las casas de los Inuzuka, y ni Kiba ni Akamaru pueden entrar al hospital, a menos de que el primero esté en peligro de muerte.

Al rubio le quitaron las amarras para que comiera y durmiera. Naruto lo hace a regañadientes. En verdad que el hospital sí que puede ser un lugar de tortura.

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba mucho mejor físicamente, pero aún no lo iban a dejar salir de allí. Eso fue lo más que obtiene de la visita de Tsunade, Shizune y Tonton. Eso, y más regaños de la quinta hokage por lo que hiciera el día anterior junto a los Inuzuka.

―¡No es como si pudieras hablar, Baa-chan! ―pierde la paciencia Naruto―. ¡Fue solo un error, nadie salió herido! ¿Quién no comete un error?

―De seguro no Tsunade-sama ―una voz dice, con risa en su tono.

Todos ven a hacia Shizune con gran sorpresa en sus ojos. Ella misma lo haría si pudiera. La ninja médico se sonroja y se cubre la boca con sus manos, aterrada.

Nadie sabe qué decir o hacer…

―Buenos días, Naruto-kun ―la amena voz de Iruka rompe con tan extraño ambiente.

Aunque, cuando se da cuenta quién está en la habitación de su ex-alumno, el rostro del chunin también se sonroja mientras hace una inclinación de cabeza.

―Hokage-sama, discúlpeme. No sabía que estaba usted aquí. Puedo esperar si…

―¡Iruka-sensei! ―la voz emocionada y la gran sonrisa del rubio le da la bienvenida a su primer maestro―. ¡Gracias por venir!

―Faltaba más, Naruto-kun. ―le responde Iruka con una gran sonrisa también. Pero al instante se pone serio y mira hacia la líder de la villa―. Sin embargo, puedo esperar afuera mientras Hokage-sama termina…

―No es necesario ―le interrumpe Tsunade. Ella se pone en pie y, aunque le habla a Iruka, mira hacia Shizune con una expresión de tenue enojo―. Mi asistente y yo ya nos estábamos yendo, tenemos varios asuntos de los cuales hablar. ―Mientras Shizune traga saliva audiblemente y atrapa a Tonton en sus manos, que ha brincado hacia ella como muestra de su apoyo; Tsunade mira hacia Iruka y le sonríe de una manera que cualquiera se engañaría y creería que es una líder amable y benévola―. Así que tú eres el famoso Iruka-sensei, el que aguantó durante tantos años a este mocoso y sus fechorías.

―¡Ey! ―exclama Naruto.

―Sí, Hokage-sama ―Iruka se sonroja aún más mientras se rasca la nuca―. Creo que ya he pagado por todos mis errores después de eso, y de por vida.

―¡Ey! ―reclama de nuevo el genin.

―… Pero no lo cambiaría por nada ―sigue hablando el joven profesor, como si Naruto no hubiera comentado algo―. Ese grupo es el más prometedor y entretenido que he tenido el gusto de enseñar. Y con Naruto ahí, al menos estaba seguro de que ningún día sería aburrido. ―Iruka no ve como su ex-alumno casi que llora por la emoción que siente ante esas palabras― ¡Aunque eso no quiere decir que lo repetiría, claro!

Los adultos ríen un poco, mientras Naruto hace un puchero. Sin embargo, cuando Tsunade y Shizune empiezan a caminar hasta la salida, él dispara una pregunta con rapidez.

―¿¡Qué ha pasado con Sasuke-teme!?

La hokage se gira para mirarle.

―No hay más información sobre él o donde puede estar, lo siento Naruto.

Pero el rubio solo niega. En su mirada, se puede ver su determinación.

―No, no hablo sobre eso. Hablo sobre… Estuve pensando, y tengo que estar seguro ¿no lo vas a poner en los libros Bingo? ¿Verdad?

Tsunade hace un movimiento con su labio, como si hubiera estado a punto de mordérselo pero se detuviera al instante.

―Por ahora, y dado que el sello maldito de ese desgraciado de Orochimaru es la razón por la que se dio todo esto, y porque sé que me insistirías que fuera así, Sasuke Uchiha ha sido declarado como secuestrado.

―¿Y qué se está haciendo para recuperarlo, baa-chan?

" _Menos de lo que estaríamos haciendo si en verdad creyéramos que está secuestrado."_ Contesta ella en su mente, pero no se lo quiere decir a Naruto. Tsunade cierra la boca, y piensa en lo difícil que ha sido para ella el mantener a Sasuke con el estatus de secuestrado, política y hasta emocionalmente. El consejo civil está indignado y furioso. El ninja, un poco más reservado pero también descontento y ella… Ella solo puede pensar en la manera en que vio a Naruto, el hoyo sangriento en su pecho y las lágrimas en su rostro. En ese momento, Tsunade supo que el genin lloraba no por el dolor que debía estar sufriendo su cuerpo, si no por el de su corazón. En él, vio el llanto de la pérdida.

Por más que lo primero que quiso hacer Tsunade fue ir tras ese mocoso y hacerlo pulpa a punta de puñetazos, ella supo que Naruto no se lo hubiera perdonado. Solo se sufre por la pérdida de alguien de esa manera si se le quiere enormemente. Tsunade no sabe cómo se ha mantenido en su decisión de no clasificar a Sasuke como un traidor, más cuando muchos a su alrededor así lo quieren. Finalmente, la sannin da un suspiro. ¿Por qué no lo haría por Naruto? Si fue por él que ella no solo regresó a Konoha, si no que decidió tomar el puesto de hokage.

―¿Y bien? ―le insiste el susodicho.

―¡Cuidado con ese tono, mocoso! ―la voz de Tsunade desmiente, o mejor dicho, enmascara los pensamientos maternales que la hokage ha estado teniendo por el muchacho―. Me hablas como si debiera darte explicaciones, y yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie.

―O.K. Baa-chan, pero… ¿Y entonces, qué se ha estado haciendo? Si usted quiere responderme, claro… ¿Eh? Por favor.

―¡Que no me digas baa-chan, mocoso! ―Pero Tsunade da un suspiro y responde―: Solo te voy a decir porque sé que vas a insistir hasta que lo haga. Se han despachado varios equipos de rastreadores, y se tiene siempre a punto un equipo ANBU de rescate para cuando se tenga información. Sobra decir que inteligencia está en ello.

" _Y que después de casi una semana sin mucha información, en verdad no creemos que vayamos a dar con él… O que valga la pena dar con él"_ pero eso es otra cosa que no le quiere decir a Naruto. Sabe que lo haría hacer lo posible por dejar el hospital e ir en un busca de Sasuke como fuera.

El joven rubio tiene los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas, muy concentrado. Finalmente, da una cabezada de afirmación y dice.

―Gracias, baa-chan. Espero que pronto tengamos noticias.

Tsunade sonríe apenas, pero no dice nada al respecto. Ella se da cuenta, por experiencia propia, que Naruto parece está cerca de un precipicio lleno de obsesión. Y la Senju bien sabe lo autodestructivos que estos pueden ser.

―Pero, por ahora, hay algo más prioritario y debes tomártelo con mucha seriedad.

―Sí, ya sé. No debo usar los equipos del hospital… ―empieza a decir Naruto, con tono aburrido.

Tsunade sufre un tic en uno de sus ojos y, antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hace, le da un palmetazo en la cabeza al genin. Éste protesta en seguida e Iruka, que ha estado viendo, realmente sorprendido, la forma en que la hokage se lleva con el Uzumaki; hace el intento de acercarse a su ex-alumno y buen amigo para protegerlo. Sin embargo, una mano en su antebrazo lo hace detenerse.

―No se preocupe, Umino-san ―le susurra Shizune, a la cual le pertenece esa mano―. Tsunade-sama nunca dañaría a alguien que le importa… No permanentemente.

Eso no lo hace sentir muy reconfortado, pero Iruka decide quedarse a un lado, mientras la hokage y Naruto se ven en una infantil competencia de miradas.

―¡No hablaba sobre eso, mocoso! ―empieza Tsunade.

―¿¡Entonces, de qué hablabas!? ¿Y por qué tuviste que pegarme, baa-chan?

―¡Que no me digas baa-chan! ―La hokage tiene que respirar hondo para serenarse y no darle un golpe más fuerte en la cabeza, y con su puño en vez que con la mano abierta―. ¡Si quieres saber de qué hablo, solo cállate y déjame hablar! ―Naruto abre la boca para retrucar, pero entonces entiende lo que ella le ha dicho, cierra la boca y espera a que Tsunade hable―. Me refiero a la reunión que tú y los demás genin tienen para oír la misteriosa profecía de Gamamaru-sama.

―¿¡Otra más con eso, ttebayo!? ―exclama Naruto, más para sí mismo―. Primero ero-senin, luego Kakashi-sensei y ahora tú baa-chan… ¿De qué tanto se preocupan? Está bien, está esa parte de salvar el mundo y tal, pero según como dijo ero-sennin, el punto de todo es que tenemos tiempo para alistarnos, hacernos fuertes y poder patear traseros. Y además, nosotros los genin somos geniales, pero es obvio que no vamos a ser los únicos. Toda Konoha está lleno de buenos ninjas. Así que, no es para tanto. Además, eso de las profecías no va conmigo. Me hace pensar en Neji y todas sus tonterías del destino. ¡No! ¡Uno es el que hace su propia vida, ttebayo! Y la verdad…

Otro manotazo de la hokage lo hace callar.

―¡Cuidado con tus palabras, mocoso! El anciano sennin de los Sapos es muy respetado. Katsuyu-sama misma lo reverencia por su sabiduría y habilidad, como si él estuviera por encima de un líder de clan como lo es Katsuyu-sama. Eso es muy poco común entre los Animales inteligentes de las islas. Ella me contó que Gamamaru-sama ha dictado miles de profecías. Muchas también que parecían inverosímiles como la tuya. No todas se han vuelto realidad, pero las que sí, son las pruebas de sus poderes. Y ninguna de ellas han sido desmentidas, tampoco.

―Y el punto de esto es… ―pide Naruto, no del todo convencido.

―Te pido que te lo tomes en serio, sea lo que sea que diga.

―Eso ya lo prometí a Kakashi-sensei, pero si te hace sentir mejor: lo prometo, baa-chan, tomaré en serio lo que me diga el Gama-jiji.

Tsunade le asiente, sonríe un poco, le remueve el cabello y, finalmente, se gira hacia la salida seguida de Shizune y Tonton.

―¡Ah, por cierto! No esperes a tu tierna compañerita muy pronto por aquí.

―¿Sakura-chan? ―Naruto la ve con aprensión―. ¿Ella está enojada conmigo… por, por no cumplir…?

Tsunade le interrumpe, girándose a verle.

―¡Claro que no, baka! Ella fue de la primeras en pasar a verte cuando estabas inconsciente, y para nada estaba enojada contigo… Lo estaba con ella misma, o eso parecía cuando se giró a verme y casi me exige que le aceptara como aprendiz. ―pero eso no es suficiente, la sonrisa malvada de la hokage sorprende aún más a Naruto. Y que subiera su mano para mover sus dedos, sonar así sus nudillos antes de cerrar la mano en un puño, solo hace que el miedo se uniera a la sorpresa―. Y por eso, ha estado todos estos días aumentado su tan pequeña reserva de chakra… Y ahora, es momento para iniciar mi parte favorita: el entrenamiento en evasión. ―mira con un brillo malsano hacia su primera aprendiz, y le habla con una suavidad que denota peligro―: ¿No crees, Shizune-chan, que tú también deberías practicar con ejercicios de evasión? Un médico-ninja jamás debe dejar que sus habilidades más básicas se pierdan con el tiempo. ¡Mira qué buena sensei soy, Shizune! Te voy a ayudar a practicar toooooda esta tarde. Además, voy a usar muchos clones de sombra para llevar el ejercicio al siguiente nivel. ¿No es excelente mi idea, Shizune-chan?

Naruto puede ver como Shizune traga saliva, está muy pálida e intenta negarse a la idea mientras salen… La hokage solo ríe de una manera que hace templar hasta a Iruka y el rubio mientras las oyen alejarse.

El chunin es el que decide pasar página. Aunque todo ese tiempo se había mantenido a un lado, como si se supiera o sintiera fuera de lugar; cuando se sienta en la silla junto a la cama de su ex-alumno parece totalmente cómodo.

―Naruto, me gusta ver que ya estás mucho mejor. ¿Cómo llevas tu estadía en el hospital?

El rubio se recuesta en la cama, aburrido.

―No muy bien, ya sabes… lo de Sasuke-teme. ―decide cambiar de tema―. ¡Y lo de estar en cama! ¡Si no fuera por las visitas, ya me habría escapado de aquí, ttebayo! Hombre, qué lástima que no puedo volver a ver a Kiba. Una carrera de silla de ruedas por los pasillos del hospital y ya lo betan a uno de… ¡No puede ser! ―Naruto grita de repente, sorprendiendo a Iruka―. ¡Me olvidé de contarle lo de gran gama-jiji a Kiba! ―Se gira para mirar a su primer maestro―. ¿Podrías ir a contarle después de esta visita, Iruka-sensei? Yo lo haría pero ―su entusiasmo se va― me volverían a amarrar la cama, y a él también, por lo que…

El joven maestro le sonríe apenas a Naruto. Como todos los días, agradece que el rubio ya no es su responsabilidad pero, a la vez, (y se odia un poco todos los días por ello) está extrañando el ser testigo de las fechorías del Uzumaki.

Y esa debió ser grande. El personal del Hospital de Konoha está acostumbrado a lidiar con ninjas, y más en esa ala, así que para decidieran amarrar a uno de ellos a la cama…

―Sí, sí, claro, lo haré.

Responde el chunin rápidamente, aunque internamente está regañando a esa pequeña parte de él que le hubiera encantado haber estado en esa aventura. Esa parte de él que es justo igual a Naruto y, por la cual, el Uzumaki es su alumno favorito de todos los tiempos.

―¡Gracias, Iruka-sensei!

―Pero primero tengo que saber qué es lo que le tengo que decir a Kiba. ¿Es sobre lo que estaba hablando hokage-sama sobre un sennin? ¿Y lo que tú dijiste sobre genins salvando el mundo…? ―Algo en la voz de Iruka le dice a Naruto que él quisiera que no fuera cierto.

―¡Ah, cierto! ―el rubio se ríe de sí mismo y se rasca la nuca―. ¡Que tampoco te he dicho!

―¡Pero! ―se oye decir Iruka―. Antes que entremos a hablar de salvar el mundo y eso, ¿qué tal si te doy un regalo que te hará feliz primero?

Como toda respuesta, Naruto se ha puesto a brincar sentado en la cama, con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Iruka no puede evitar negar la cabeza, revolverle los cabellos y reflejar su sonrisa. Algo tiene ese rubio que cuando está feliz, los demás están felices también.

―¡Pero rápido, Iruka-sensei! ¿¡Qué es, qué es, qué es!? ―exclama el joven.

―Es de parte de Teuchi… ―pero el " _¡Oh sí!"_ que grita Naruto no le deja terminar lo que va a decir por un momento. Luego, al ver la mirada desesperada y entusiasta del rubio, Iruka decide sacar el regalo de uno de sus bolsillos al instante.

Nunca se imaginó que el rostro de Naruto iba a entristecerse.

―¿No es ramen? ―pregunta, los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Por favor, Iruka-sensei, dime que en esos papeles hay un sello con ramen de Teuchi-oji-san, ¡por favor!

" _De hecho, lo había_ " piensa Iruka-sensei, rascándose la mejilla y tratando que los ojos suplicantes de Naruto no lo intimiden. Sabe que no debe decirle que los ANBU de la entrada no dejaron que la comida entrara, lo sabe…

―¡Fueron los ANBU de la entrada, ¿verdad?! ―Iruka se sorprende de que el Uzumaki lo supiera. Casi que teme haberlo dicho sin darse cuenta. Luego, teme de lo que fuera capaz de hacer Naruto con esa información―. ¡Ya sabía yo, ttebayo! ¡Ya sabía que no habían dejado a Tenten-chan…! ―parece que terminar la oración es sacrílega para él, entonces vuelve con otra―. ¡PERO QUITARME RAMEN ENVIADO DIRECTAMENTE POR TEUCHI-SAN! ―grita Naruto de la nada… " _Oh, oh… Estamos en problemas"_ piensa Iruka, justo cuando el no tan paciente intenta levantarse y acercar sus manos para hacer el sello de los kage-bunshins, exclamando― ¡Van a ver, Iruka-sensei! Pueden ser muy ANBU y tal, pero es la segunda vez que… ¡Suéltame, Iruka-sensei! ¡Ellos se merecen lo que se les viene, se lo merecen, ttebayo! ¡Mi ramen, MI RAMEN!

El chunin apenas puede controlar a su ex alumno de hacer algo. Está a punto de perder la partida, pero justo en ese momento una enfermera enorme y con un físico que hasta el mismo raikage A envidiaría, entra en la habitación.

―¿Algún problema, Uzumaki-san? ―pregunta la mujer, con una voz dulce y una mirada asesina.

Eso es como magia. Naruto se queda quieto, traga saliva e intenta sonreír a la enfermera.

―No nada enfermera Akimichi-sama, señora. ―intenta reír mientras se rasca la nuca. Pero, a la misma vez, está muy pálido y tiembla un poco―. Solo emocionado por los regalos y la visita de Iruka-sensei, nada más.

―¡Oh qué bien! ―su tono es sinceramente dulce, y hay una sonrisa enorme en su rostro de ojos cerrados, una expresión que a cualquiera le hace saber que es una señora maternal y cariñosa―. Sigan, sigan en lo suyo. Si necesita algo, estaré aquí para atenderle. ¡Oh, y le recuerdo, Uzumaki-san! ―ella ríe un poco―. Usted puede decirme solo Akatsuchi-san, no es necesario el Akimichi-sama.

Naruto no puede decir nada por tragar saliva, la enfermera le hace una leve reverencia a Iruka y sale. El chunin mira como sorpresa de la puerta hacia Naruto.

―Una enfermera interesante…

―Baa-chan me la asignó hoy. ―dice nervioso el rubio―. Y me la presentó como la " _amansa ANBU"._ No es broma, Iruka-sensei. He visto que cuando ella pasa al lado de esos enmascarados roba-ramen, ellos se ponen en firme y todo… ¡Ni siquiera lo hacen con baa-chan, ttebayo!

Iruka mira con una sonrisa nerviosa a su ex-alumno, y decide cambiar de tema.

―¡En fin! Lastimosamente, Teuchi y Ayame-san, al ser civiles, no pueden entrar a esta sala. Por eso, me pidieron que te trajera estas cartas y…

Después de la diversión que Naruto tuviera con Kiba, las visitas de Iruka-sensei fueron sus preferidas mientras estaba convaleciente. Hablaron de todo y nada, rieron, estuvieron a punto de llorar, y volvieron a reír.

Naruto quiere creer que así es como se siente tener un hermano mayor.

 **-o-**

―¡… Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque estuviera envenenada, no me arrepentiría de morir comiendo ramen! ―es lo que oyen Choji, Shikamaru e Ino cuando se van acercando a la entrada del ala de alto cuidado.

Al llegar allí, se encuentran, claro está, con Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque está vestido con la gabacha del hospital, y lleva consigo un tuvo metálico con una bolsa que gotea por una vía hasta el dorso de su codo, se ve muy bien. Algo más delgado de lo común, y siempre bajo, pero su piel está morena y su energía, alta.

Los ANBU a la par de él, altos, robustos, vestidos de negro y que le miran con esas máscaras ominosas, aguantan su perorata con estoica paciencia. O cierta diversión, tal vez.

―… Así que, la próxima vez que me traigan ramen, ¡solo dénmelo, por kami-sama!

―No ―es la monótona respuesta de uno de ellos, quién sabe cuál.

Naruto se tensa inmediatamente, e hizo el movimiento de brincar hacia uno de ellos con los puños en alto. Sin embargo, solo basta que el más cercano ponga su mano en la cabeza del rubio para evitar que él haga algún daño.

―Basta de ser problemático, Naruto ―dice Shikamaru, sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada llena de sueño―. Y déjalos hacer su trabajo.

El rubio para de moverse y se gira para mirar al equipo 10 ir hacia él. Sonríe grande por un momento, aunque luego frunce el ceño.

―No si su trabajo es evitar que coma ramen ―sin embargo, no hay enojo en su voz. Es más, mientras va caminando hacia ellos, su sonrisa vuelve y se ensancha―. Es bueno verlos, Shikamaru, Ino.

Shikamaru solo hace un movimiento de cabeza, Ino sonríe con energía, y camina más rápido, moviendo la silla de ruedas delante de ella. Choji es el único que habla.

―Es bueno verte, Naruto.

Cuando se reúnen en el centro del espacioso corredor, Naruto mira hacia el joven en la silla de ruedas y da un brinco de la sorpresa.

―¿¡Choji!?

El extrañamente pálido y _¡delgado!_ Akimichi sonríe y asiente. Pero el rubio no puede dejar de pensar que ese no puede ser Choji. La voz y el cabello es el mismo, y las marcas de sus mejillas también pero, lo demás… ¡Se ve tan diferente! Y no solo por la delgadez o la falta de bolsa de papitas en sus manos. Hay una debilidad en él que hace saber a Naruto que Choji siempre había tenido una fuerza inherente a su persona, y que solo pudo darse cuenta de ella cuando ya no le es evidente. Eso no le gusta para nada.

―¡Te ves terrible! ―el Uzumaki anuncia, con su "acostumbrado" tacto.

Shikamaru tiene fuerza para negar su cabeza y Choji ríe un poco, pero Ino acerca su mano para darle un palmetazo a Naruto en el hombro.

―¡No digas eso, baka! ―Ella se gira para mirar a su compañero de equipo, mientras el rubio se acaricia donde impactó el golpe y se queja―. No lo oigas Choji-kun, él solo está celoso de lo tan guapo que es el delgado-tú.

Naruto niega en seguida el cargo, mientras algo de color enrojecen las mejillas del Akimichi, lo cual parece divertir mucho a su compañera de equipo.

―Pero, Ino-chan, sabes que…

―Sí, sí, sí ―ella dice, harta de que le repitiera algo que ya sabe y haciendo un movimiento despectivo con la mano―. Que tienes que subir de peso, que sin él tu chakra y cuerpo Akimichi no puede sanar correctamente, que tiene que ser lento para que sea bien hecho, bla, bla, bla. Lo que digo, Choji, es que puedes aprovechar y dejar de… subir de peso antes de que… ―Ino parece cada vez más nerviosa al hablar, mientras Choji empieza a mirarla con algo parecido a la sospecha―. Bueno, sucedan cosas con tu cuerpo que pueden poner en riesgo tu agilidad, rapidez y…

―¿Estás diciendo que antes era gordo? ―la velada amenaza y dolor con la que dice eso, hace a Ino carraspear y tratar de buscar otras palabras.

―Problemático ―Shikamaru deja a sus compañeros arreglárselas por sí solos, le hace un ademán a Naruto para que le siga y camina hacia donde están apostados los ANBU.

El rubio no puede aguantar más el silencio.

―Shikamaru, cuéntame ―dice, muy preocupado―. ¿Cómo está en verdad Choji?

―Se recuperará totalmente, con el tiempo. ―da un suspiro―. Aunque la dieta lo hace ser… muy problemático.

Por la manera en que las voces de Ino y Choji suben en volumen, Naruto se lo cree. Antes, el Akimichi jamás habría discutido con su compañera. Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, nunca antes Choji había sufrido una dieta. Tener hambre y no comer lo que quiere lo debe tener de los nervios.

―Pobre. Sé como es. _Algunos_ ―mira hacia los ANBU acusadoramente― no me han dejado comer ramen en todo este tiempo.

Shikamaru solo da otro suspiro y, a menos de dos metros de llegar a la entrada, deja de caminar y se gira hacia Naruto.

―No es para tanto, Shika. He visto que lo único que hacen es acercar sus manos a tu cuerpo por todo lado. Es raro, pero al menos no te tocan.

Shikamaru le mira extrañado, y luego se gira hacia los ANBU, entendiendo que el rubio hablaba sobre la forma en que iba a ser requisado. Shikamaru niega.

―No es eso, es solo ―suspira y mira directamente a los ojos de Naruto― ¿Estamos bien?

El Uzumaki va a decir algo, sonriente y con energía, pero mira hacia Shikamaru y se enseria al instante. Hay algo en la mirada de su amigo que lo hace saber que el Nara le está preguntando si está bien con sus decisiones, al respecto de la misión fallida que él lideró. La misión de ir a por Sasuke y que puso a tantos cerca de la muerte y en el hospital.

Pero claro, Shikamaru es muy perezoso como para tener las fuerzas de decir todo ello. Así que ha usado las menos palabras posibles, junto a la fuerza de su mirada, para dar a entender todo el mensaje. Los ojos de Naruto también brillan con intensidad y solemnidad mientras le dice.

―Claro que sí. ―le da una palmada en el hombro―. ¿Tú estás bien conmigo?

Shikamaru asiente.

―Claro ―contesta con toda seguridad.

Los dos se sonríe y siguen caminando hacia los ANBU. Justo cuando uno de ellos empieza a "escanear" a Shikamaru, Ino llega acarreando la silla de ruedas donde se sienta Choji. Los dos tan en paz con el otro, que no parece que solo segundos antes habían tenido una discusión.

―Y dime Naruto ―dice la Yamanaka, muy curiosa―, ¿es verdad todo eso que andan diciendo que nuestro grupo de genin tienen que ir a ver a un sabio, porque tenemos que salvar al mundo o algo así?

―Sí, ¿es cierto, Naruto? ―pregunta Choji, más preocupado que curioso.

―¿¡Cómo lo supieron!? ―es la respuesta del sorprendido Uzumaki.

―Problemático ―suspira Shikamaru―. Luego, Ino.

El Nara mira un instante hacia los ANBU que acababan de revisarlo, y a algunas personas que caminan por lo pasillos. Su compañera de equipo parece querer retrucar, pero una expresión amable de Choji la disuade. Ino rueda los ojos y se pone en posición para ser revisada por los ANBU.

Naruto es el que nuevamente rompe el silencio.

―¡Es genial verlos, chicos! Solo falta ver a Shino para…

―Estoy aquí, Uzumaki-san.

A Naruto casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando oye la voz neutral del Aburame justo a su lado.

―¡Shino! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ―exclama el rubio.

El silencioso Aburame acomoda sus anteojos mientras dice.

―Hace mucho. ―Naruto solo le mira, aún sorprendido―. Me permito darle un consejo, Uzumaki-san: Trabaje en su conciencia de su entorno. ¿Por qué? Se preguntará. Porque un buen ninja debe saber qué lo rodea todo el tiempo, es una de las habilidades básicas para nuestra sobrevivencia y el buen desempeño en nuestras misiones. Como eres un buen camarada, Uzumaki-san, me sentiría… Muy estresado si algo le pasara por no ser consciente de esa importante limitación.

―¡Eh, gracias Shino…! Creo. Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando pueda entrenar.

Y, mientras Naruto le da un puñetazo en juego al Aburame, nadie ve como un pequeño insecto sale del escondite detrás de la bolsa de suero que ha estado moviendo Naruto de allá para acá. Solo ven como ese insecto se mete dentro de la ropa del Aburame por el collar. Sin embargo, eso no hace alejarse al rubio, que simplemente se acerca para preguntarle por sobre cómo va Kiba y si ya Akamaru y él pueden volver a visitarlo.

 **OoOoO**

» _Humano, por favor escucha y pon toda tu atención en mis palabras, pues es mejor que recuerdes todo esto. Así sabrás_ _cuál la misión que tendrás_ _en el futuro y por qué la enfrentarás._

» _Sucede que dentro de miles de millones de años, justo antes de que el sol explote y se convierta en otro tipo de estrella, Mew va a poner un huevo. Éste huevo va a ser tomado por Celebi, quien viajará en el tiempo hasta muchos miles de millones de años en el pasado. Ahí, dejará el huevo flotando en la nada, rodeado de estrellas a muchos años luz de donde éste estuvo._

» _Ese huevo tomó la fuerza de la materia oscura y de todas las estrellas a su alrededor para_ _crecer_ _caliente y luminoso. Tanto que en algún momento explotó y se convirtió en el sol. Y, de dentro de él y en ese mismo momento, nacieron Arceus y Shinju._

» _Mientras crecían, se dieron cuenta de que otros más nacimos de la mezcla de la energía de la negrura, las estrellas, el movimientos provocados por esa explosión y la necesidad del caos de convertirse en vida. Esos seres fuimos Mew, de quien vienen todos y todo lo aprende. Celebi que viaja por el tiempo. Jirachi que hace los sueños realidad. Darkrai, quien te habla ahora mismo, soy quien mira y hace ver. Victini, que da la fuerza a los que necesitan vencer. Meloetta, a quien le doy las gracias por poder hablar contigo, pues puede conectar con la gente en cualquier lugar. Y finalmente Hoopa, que puede estar en muchos lugares a la vez._

» _Han habido y habrán más legendarios, como únicos y legendarios igual que nosotros. Pero nosotros, los primeros y a los que nos puedes llamar los Nueve, somos los que vimos formarse a los siete planetas y la vida en ellos._

» _Usando las cáscaras de ese huevo primigenio, el poder de Shinju y la técnica de Arceus, los Nueve creamos los siete planetas de este sistema solar. Todos permanecen uno a la par del otro en la misma órbita, y se les dio la posibilidad de crear vida por en ellos mismos._

» _Los siete planetas tienen forma de huevo, sus tamaños son diferentes y la cantidad de lunas que tienen también. Sin embargo, todos suelen tener el mismo rango de clima, atmósfera y vida. Uno de ellos, el más grande y sin luna, está constituido por un sin número de islas. El siguiente a ese en tamaño y solo con una luna, tiene seis continentes. El siguiente a ese y con dos lunas, tiene cinco continentes. Y es así hasta el último y más pequeño, con seis lunas y un continentes._

» _El planeta donde vives es el que tiene seis continentes. Sé que eso te sorprende, pues el único que conoces es al que llaman El Continente Elemental. Eso es así porque nosotros, los que en ese tiempo dejamos de ser Nueve, decidimos aislar esa tierra y varios kilómetros de agua a su alrededor hace mil años._

» _Este planeta no es el primero que desarrolló vida, tampoco el que tiene más diversidad, pero sí es el que tiene más potencial de cambio y evolución en sus seres. Por eso, fue el planeta seleccionado por Shinju para ser su hogar._

» _Durante miles de años, Shinju vio crecer y cambiar la vida en este planeta mientras los continentes se mueven. Ir y venir a las estaciones, los remolinos, las tormentas, los terremotos… Vio ir de aquí para allá a las personas y a los animales. Nacer, crecer y envejecer a las civilizaciones…_

» _Shinju amó a este planeta y a los seres en él. Sin embargo, puso mayor atención en los humanos, pues por la forma en que se desarrollaban sus culturas, eran ellos los que más influían en el orden del ecosistema mundial._

» _Por eso es que a Shinju le dolía tanto cuando veía como los humanos no cesaban de matarse entre ellos por las guerras. Sin embargo, también entendió que gran parte de esas guerras la iniciaban por la_ _necesidad de subsistir y el miedo a no tener nada de control sobre el mundo. Por eso, como todos los demás hicimos en los planetas que no se desarrolló naturalmente, Shinju decidió darle de su poder a los humanos para que pudieran sobrevivir mejor en el ambiente natural._

» _Él empezó a entregar de su poder_ _en los momentos y personas más apropiadas. Shinju tomaba su forma física, la de un gran árbol, en los territorios en donde habían cruentas guerras. Ya enraizado en el lugar, hacía crecer el fruto con el que las personas de corazón puro obtendrían el poder para de terminar las guerras y las muertes en sus hogares. Les daba la energía vital, lo que ustedes llaman chakra, para poder jugar con el entorno, sobrevivir más fácilmente, y ver sus necesidades llenas. Así, no tendrían que matarse entre sí. Su altruismo había sido efectivo muchas veces, hasta a nivel continental en dos sitios diferentes._

» _Sin embargo, en el lugar que los humanos llaman Continente Elemental, pasó algo que inició la destrucción de Shinju: una humana se comió ella sola toda la fruta. Si no hubiera sido digna de ese regalo y la misión que demandaba, Shinju la habría echado con sus raíces, como a todos los demás que intentaron comer la fruta en ese continente. Y, por otro lado, si ella sí hubiera sido digna del regalo del chakra, pero no hubiera tenido la convicción o poder de sugestión suficiente para usar ese poder para la paz, habría hablado con ella para pedirle que regresara con varias personas más que sí pudieran influir en las decisiones de la gente. Pero quien_ _iba a ser llamada la Diosa conejo había tenido el corazón más puro que Shinju hubiera conocido, y por eso la había dejado comerse ella sola la fruta que le daría todo el chakra que Shinju quería regalar._

» _Lastimosamente, el haber permitido y perdonado esa acción fue su perdición. Kaguya no pudo manejar el poder. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de omnipotencia y adoración que éste acarrea. Empezó a creerse diosa, a desear y exigir que todo lo que pidiera se hiciera realidad. En menos de veinte años, se convirtió en una tirana. Tanto fue su deseo de mando, que llegó a esclavizar la mente de las personas, inutilizar sus cuerpos_ _y, lo peor, intentar matar a sus hijos para poder ser la única con el poder sobre el chakra._

» _Shinju se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, y_ _no pudo permanecer neutral ante algo tan horrible. Intentó detener a Kaguya antes de que matara a sus hijos. Logró hacerlo, pero al final_ _la que antes fue adorada como Dios Conejo_ _absorbió el poder de Shinju dentro de ella. Así fue como se convirtió en el ser que ustedes llamaron Juubi._

» _El dolor que los Nueve sentimos fue terrible. Shinju era amable y alegre, siempre pensaba_ _y deseaba_ _el bien para quien deseaba_ _el bien a los demás_ _…_ _Su pérdida nos llenó no solo de dolor, también de ira e indignación._

» _Sin embargo, no hicimos nada. Creímos que los humanos eran capaz de resolver los pecados de la carcelera de Shinju. Los hijos de Kaguya pelearon contra ella. Uno de ellos le quitó el poder que era de Shinju, y lo absorbió en sí mismo. El otro envió el cuerpo de su madre a la luna, y después hizo a toda su familia ir allí, en donde él se convirtió en patriarca y guardián del cuerpo de su madre._

» _Nuestra fe en los humanos de este Continente se restableció por un tiempo. Creímos que el hijo de Kaguya, el que se quedó en el planeta, iba a dejar ir a Shinju cuando aprendiera cómo hacerlo. No fue así. Él creyó que Shinju era el Juubi, y que éste era maligno en sí. Por eso, lo mantuvo encerrado dentro de su cuerpo toda su vida. Luego, creímos y esperamos que, cuando él muriera, por fin Shinju iba a ser libre. Sin embargo, como el hijo de Kaguya seguía seguro de que el Juubi iba a causar gran destrucción si se liberaba, el hombre decidió matarle._

» _Le dividió en nueve criaturas, a las que ustedes llaman bijus… ¡Qué dolor! Pocos de nosotros, como Celebi o Meloetta, creyeron que, al menos, íbamos a poder conocer a esas nueve criaturas. Hacerlas parte de la familia con el tiempo, salvar lo único que quedaba de Shinju en el mundo y ver algo de nuestro pariente en ellos. Sin embargo Hagoromo, que así se llamaba el hombre que mató a Shinju, ni siquiera vivió lo suficiente para criar a los bijus o enseñarle a los humanos que éstos solo eran seres, con pensamientos y emociones como ellos._

» _Los biju crecieron sin conocer realmente la moral y el cariño_ _que habían oído de su padre, y siendo odiados y temidos por los humanos. Hastiados de nuestra demandada neutralidad, Meloetta, Mew y Victini intentaron acercarse a ellos en algunos momentos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los nueve bijus siquiera se mantenían unidos en ese entonces. Hasta empezaron a sentir que los otros seres eran también enemigos. Peleaban contra ellos mismos, contra los humanos, contra el mundo entero._

» _Muy tarde nos dimos cuenta que nuestro deseo de respetar la libertad de los humanos se había convertido en inacción y, por nuestra inacción, perdimos lo único que quedaba de Shinju. El Continente Elemental también se sumió en ese odio y miedo que tenían los bijus. Los humanos empezaron a usar el chakra para la guerra, a encerrarse en sus familias, culturas y jitsus mientras atacaban a todos los demás. No solo los bijus eran los enemigos, todos los que no fueran la familia lo eran. La sangre corrió, y hasta los niños debían matar para vivir._

» _Ya no podíamos hacer gran cosa para terminar el baño de sangre, no por muchas centurias al menos. Pero sí podíamos evitar que ésta se propagara a los demás continentes y, por eso, decidimos aislarlos. Arceus, Hoopa, Mew, Celebi y Victini pusieron las divisiones. Al este, un poco más allá del País del Agua, está el lugar de las grandes corrientes. Al sur, se hizo la división de la enorme cascada sin final y al oeste, más allá de algunas islas donde viven los animales que decidieron ser parte de clanes ninja, se hizo la división de la bruma impenetrable._

» _Debido a la fuerza del chakra y a los cambios en el tiempo y espacio que se hizo para que esas divisiones funcionaran, algunos únicos y legendarios nacieron allí mismo, como Kameshima, que pronto conocerás. Solo ellos y nosotros podemos cruzar por entre esas divisiones y proteger a quienes queremos llevar hacia los demás continente. Sino es así, cualquiera muere al adentrarse mucho más de lo debido. Por eso Meloetta y yo, Darkrai, pusimos sellos de seguridad. Todo ser siente un miedo primordial al acercarse a esas divisiones. No queríamos causar más muertes innecesarias._

» _Sin embargo, también sabíamos que no podíamos dejar que la muerte de Shinju cayera en el olvido. En este planeta que Shinju tanto amó, también habían nacido quienes le dieron muerte… Por eso, decidimos no_ _ser jueces y verdugos y_ _pedimos a Jirachi que durmiera. Cuando duerme por mil años, tiene el chakra necesario para conceder cualquier deseo que se le haya escrito en su cabello. Decidimos darle a una persona con gran poder la posibilidad de redimir los errores de otras personas con gran poder, Kaguya y Hagoromo, al escribir_ _un deseo que Jirachi va a cumplir_ _…_ _Y que se convertirá en su sentencia o indulto._

» _Acabamos de traer a Jirachi al Continente Sato, que ha sido el más pacífico de todos y en el que se concentran los seres animales que pueden usar el chakra y más amables del planeta. Han pasado poco menos de 998 años desde que Jirachi se ha ido a dormir y pronto despertará._

 _Mientras tanto, he visto como la guerra, la locura y el odio ha empezado a enfermar también al Continente Sato. Pero también vi como el Continente Elemental ha llegado a un momento de menos muerte, de más unión._

» _Tú, Naruto Uzumaki, eres una de esas personas que podrían escribir el deseo en Jirachi antes de que despierte. Y, por el bien de tu Continente Solitario y planeta, espero que estés a la altura de las adversidades que tendrás que vivir para llegar a tiempo, y que seas suficientemente sabio para saber qué desear._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Nota de Autora:** Sé lo aburridas que pueden ser, así que voy al punto:

1\. Es muy posible que me atrase un par de semanas en las actualizaciones. Esto porque no tengo escrito nada más de ninguna historia.

2\. Solo para preguntar: ¿Estarían interesados en una cuarta historia con un OC insert? Ya sabes, de esos: me morí y de repente estoy en el mundo de Naruto. Se da para darle más realismo, y podría ser entretenido de escribir. La musa está de necia con ella.

Esperando sus aportes y que les haya gustado el mix de mitología que hice, me despido.

:)


End file.
